Family ties
by AliceGirl6
Summary: "But he was so done with it, if his family did not want to let him in completely, then he didn't want anything to do with them anymore." -Chris is done feeling like an outsider in his family and leaves. What will happen? Changed future.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hi everybody. This is a new story, and again I'm sorry for my English, it's not my first language and nobody teaches me. **

**Disclaimer for my whole story (cause I tend to forget these things) I don't own charmed, nor do I earn money with this story. **

Leo stood in the doorway of his and Pipers bedroom, staring at the bed were two days ago his son, Chris, had died. He stood there with tears in his eyes, remembering the hopeless feeling he had when Chris died and faded right in his arms. He never knew one person could feel so much guilt.

Leo stood there mourning for his son, vaguely he felt Piper standing beside him, feeling her own pain and mourning for her lost son.

"It won't happen this time around. He and Wyatt can't know about this, and Chris must be protected" It was a promise, and Leo understood her completely, they would give Chris a happy life, and they would protect him with their lives.

_21 years later_

Chris stormed out of the manor, brushing past Paige and Phoebe's families, who where just arriving, to angry to greet them.

"Chris! CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALIWELL, get back here!" they heard Piper scream from the porch, but Chris did not stop, nor acknowledge Pipers screams. He was so sick of her, so sick of all of them, his so called family. He just got in his car and drove off.

After a couple of minutes of driving, Chris finally calmed down, he didn't understand why he got so upset, he should have known what was going to happen, he should have known nothing would change in his family's household. But still he had hoped, he had hoped that his parents would finally understand him, that they would listen. He had hoped so much, that after they saw that he could handle his powers, that he could deal with demons, that he would be let in that part of his family, that his mother would finally stop sending him to his room when demons were discussed. But no, he should have known nothing was going to change, he was still being over protected by everyone.

But he was so done with it, if his family did not want to let him in completely, then he didn't want anything to do with them anymore. He parked his car, and walked into an apartment complex, walking up to a door and opening it with his key. Unbeknownst to his family, Chris had his own life going on, he had an apartment, he had a girlfriend, and he was now sorting out his education. "I'm home!" He yelled while searching said girlfriend.

"Hi sweetie, I thought you went over to the manor to help out?" Bianca answered, coming out of the study, aka the room where magic stuff was kept. Bianca was a phoenix, and though she was different from her family, trying to have a relatively normal life, she still used her powers, to help others just like Chris did.

"well turns out my help wasn't necessary, so what have you been up to?" Bianca knew what he really meant, his mother had sent him up to his room, somehow convinced that is was dangerous for Chris and that he still was too young. "I really don't understand your mother, does she know you can control you powers perfectly and are very good at hand to hand combat?" Bianca started, not leaving room for Chris to answer, because she went straight on with telling about her day "But anyways, so I went to get my education today, you know so I just left my last class for the day and was walking towards my car when I heard screaming, so the sweet loving girl that I am, I go looking for the screaming person, well turns out, the screaming person stopped screaming because she was killed, and now we have a demon to find" Bianca took a deep breath after all the talking, and waiter for Chris to process it all, which he did quite quickly because his answer came straight away. "Okay, well interesting day you had, you're okay right? The demon did nothing to you? Oh and by the way, you're not the only one who doesn't understand Piper." Bianca shook her head. "no, actually, the demon was already gone by the time I found the innocent, he only left his athame behind" "oh thank god, you got me worried there". Chris walked into the kitchen, "you hungry?" He asked Bianca, while getting the needed supplies out of the cabinets to make a sandwich for himself. "um, yeah actually could you make me a sandwich too?" She answered, while getting her laptop out, she really needed to work on her school work, she still had a paper due next week for her psychology class about imaginary friends.

Chris put her plate next to her laptop, and stood behind her, reading what she had written so far. Which wasn't so much, since she and Chris had fought a couple of demons this week. "You know, I'm going to get some of my stuff out of the manor later this afternoon, if you want, I could orb Phoebes paper about imaginary friends to you, I believe she got an A minus." he said, while fishing his sandwich. "Well, that sounds really tempting, but I should really do this myself, I've been lacking schoolwork lately" she sighed, she hated papers. "What are you going to get from the manor anyway? I didn't think you had so much stuff" she said laughing, over the last few weeks Chris kept bringing his stuff over to the apartment, quietly moving out of the manor. He and Bianca had decided to move in together, and since Chris already owned an apartment as escape from his family, they decided that they would both move there. But since Piper was over-protective of Chris she didn't know about the apartment, or the moving out. It was actually quite a surprise she knew about Bianca really, and even then she didn't know much, just that he was sometimes seeing her. And even that she didn't like. Well in all honesty, Bianca's mother Lynn hadn't been happy with their relationship either, but after Chris saved her and her daughter, she gave them their blessing, ever since then Chris got to see the real Lynn, the sweet and caring mother, who just like her daughter had never really liked the evil side of the phoenix family. She had become somewhat of a surrogate mother to Chris, always going on about how she could not believe Pipers actions. She actually had trained Chris when he was 18 or something, in hand to hand combat, and had helped with his telekinesis. Lynn had always been shocked at how quickly Chris learned everything; he became a skilful fighter in no time. And when she learned about the plan of moving in together she was happy for them, and had helped Bianca with moving stuff.

"I need to get my laptop, and I've been copying the book of shadows, I hid it in my room, but it needs protection spells and stuff, so I need to get that, and then I want some pictures, and I need some of my old stuff from the attic" Bianca smiled, his last stuff, soon it would all be real, they would really live together, he didn't have to fake sleeping at the manor, or come up with lies about sleepovers. Chris realized this too, and while he was also happy that it would finally be real, he also knew that when he took his last stuff, when he wouldn't be sleeping in that bed tonight, his family would finally know about his secret life.

"Do you think I should move the last clothes too? Do you think I should just empty my room?" Bianca looked up at him, she knew this was hard for him, because no matter how much they hurt him, he would always love them, no matter what. "Just take what you need sweetie, you already have enough clothes here, thanks to my shopping spree, and you don't really need all those old children books and stuff, so just take what you need". Chris nodded, he gave Bianca a kiss. "See you later!" and he orbed to the manor. While he began to orb Bianca said "Love you, don't forget, I have to go to a family meeting tonight, and I want you to come!" She turned back to her laptop, time to finish this paper.

_Meanwhile at the manor_

"Chris! CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALIWELL, get back here!" Piper screamed, but her son just kept going. Piper sighed, and turned back around going into the manor.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked as soon as she, Paige, Paige's twins Patricia and Penelope, Phoebe's daughters Prudence, Pearl and Priscilla walked through the door. "What always happens when demons are involved in this household" Piper said, but while she said it, she knew this time was different, call it a mothers intuition, but she knew this time it wasn't over yet. Wyatt orbed in, "well wherever he went, it isn't the bridge". "well we already knew that Wyatt, since he got in a car, if someone wanted to go to the bridge, a car isn't the best way to go" Patricia said, sarcastic as ever. "Can't you just sense him?" Prue asked, she was worried, Chris may not have been included in the magic part of the family, he was still very much family, and she knew Chris, driving away after a fight about magic wasn't his usual way to go. Wyatt shook his head, he too was worried "no he is blocking me, never knew he could do that though".

"Don't worry Piper, I'm sure Chris is fine" Paige said, she never really had agreed with Piper about the way she treated Chris, she was sure it would break up the bond between them. But was Pipers decision and she would help Piper. "Okay, who of you learned him how to block" she asked her 16 year old twin daughters, just as their mother, they did not agree with Pipers parenting. "Though we would love to say it was us" Penelope began, "we did nothing this time" Patricia ended.

"Who else could have learned him that?" Wyatt asked. He was quite upset, because the brothers had always shared a bond, they used to be able to talk trough that bond, he used to be able to feel his brother's emotions, but now all he felt was that Chris was alive, nothing more. Though Wyatt had taught his brother how to orb, he would never teach him how to block. Wyatt needed to know where his brother was, since he wasn't trained to fight demons.

"Well, as much as I like this, we do need to vanquish a demon, so the sooner we do that, the sooner we can find Chris" Phoebe said, she felt all the worry of her family members, and she too felt the need to find Chris, but they couldn't find him until they vanquished the demon.

So the charmed ones, and their next generation began to work, not noticing Chris orbing back into the manor.

Chris was packing the last of his possessions, he was well aware of his family working downstairs, he needed to be careful, if he was caught now he wouldn't be able to leave this house today. He sensed, Phoebe and her kids were with Wyatt in the attic, while the rest was in the kitchen. Well that sucked, he needed to get stuff from the attic. Hmm, well at least he could get the picture books from the living room, if he was quiet enough at least. Creeping down the stairs he heard his Mother and Paige in the kitchen.

"How much potions do you think we need? I mean, I'm pretty sure he will come with his entire clan" he heard his mother say. "Well how much do we already have?" Paige answered, "45 and counting" "45! Aunty Piper, how much demons do you actually count on?" He heard Patricia ask. He tuned them out, he just needed to make sure they did not hear him getting the books. He got the books, but it did make a sound, so he sat there completely still, hoping nobody heard. After a few minutes he was sure he was save, so he went back to his room. Now all he had to get was two boxes from the attic.

He sat on his bed when he heard Wyatt yell for the rest, the clan had arrived. Orbing sounds were heard, and then screams from demons and his family. After a while it went quiet again. He heard his family going downstairs, and after some waiting he senses nobody in the attic anymore. So he orbed to the attic, and quickly found the two needed boxes. Together with all his stuff he orbed away from the manor, and to his new home.

**AN: I hope you like it! Please review! I need the writing tips!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"There you are, I was beginning to get worried, what took you so long?" Bianca had started talking even before Chris had fully appeared in the apartment. "hi, sorry, but everybody was there, it took me a while to get everything without being seen". "the demon clan is gone, so I'm sure I will hear from them in a short time" just as he finished his sentence, his phone went off. "Speak about the devil" Bianca muttered, while taking some of Chris's stuff. She began cleaning the house. "It's Wyatt, I'm sure he can wait" Chris said, and he threw his phone on the table, then he too began putting away his stuff. Half an hour, and 23 missed calls later Bianca and Chris were done. They sat on the cough and cuddled together, finally they moved in together.

_At the manor_

"He won't pick up his phone" Prue said, but nobody listened, they all kept trying to reach him. "Well why not? He's mad at aunt Piper not at us, he should pick up if we call him". "He's not stupid Penelope, he knows why we call, and that Piper is here" Pearl said. "Wy, are you okay?" She asked her cousin. "No, I'm not, Chris always answers my calls, I'm worried!" Wyatt answered, he couldn't sense his brother, nor could he feel much trough their link. Though Wyatt was sure his brother wasn't hurt, he was still worried, it wasn't like him to ignore his family, or hold a grudge against their mother.

"Well, I'm sick of it, Girls, lets summon him" Piper said, she was worried sick, she knew her gut feeling was right now, this time he wouldn't let go, she needed to speak with him.

"WHAT! You're going to summon Chris? Mom, why?" Wyatt was shocked, just as most of the family around him, but Paige understood. "This is not the time to question your mother Wyatt, we need to speak Chris.

So they all went to the attic, "I think the: to call a lost witch spell would do it" Paige said.

They began chanting

_Power of the witches' rise _

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us, we call you near_

_Come to us, and settle hear._

White orbs filled the attic, and Chris fell to the ground in the attic "What the hell!" He yelled, while getting up into fighting stance, not realizing it was his family in front of him, he used his telekinesis to throw them into the walls. "Chris! Stop!" Wyatt yelled, and Chris shocked to find his family in front of him, stopped immediately, saving his mother and aunt Paige the fate of being thrown around the attic. "What the hell were you thinking?"Piper yelled, she was shocked to see the reflexes Chris had, he had begun fighting right when he appeared. How did he get so in control of his powers? "Well I'm sorry, but I thought I was under attack, I mean seriously summoning me!" Chris answered in the same tone, he was clearly pissed off. Wyatt sensing this, stepped up, trying to keep from another fight. "Where were you anyway? We all called you" he asked his brother. "well obviously I was out, seeing as my only two options were staying in my room, or going out. And I know you called, I just didn't feel the desire to talk to any of you. So now if you will excuse me, I was busy with something" Chris answered and started to orb away. "Oh no you don't" Piper said, and she put the last crystal on the ground, Chris was now trapped inside a crystal cage. "mom! What are you doing?" Wyatt yelled, he was so confused, Piper wasn't acting like his mother, and she was treating Chris like a demon!

Seeing the fear and panic in Chris's eyes grow, Pipers eyes got softer, and with a gentle voice she said "sweetie, it's okay, we just need to talk, and if you can orb, we can't talk" but everybody could see the fear and panic only grew. "Don't!" Prue yelled, but it was to late, Chris had already touched the crystal and got shocked. "shit are you okay?" Penelope asked, she had felt that once, it hurt like shit. All of the family had felt that shock in their live, so they were all a little worried, when they had been shocked, they had already gone through demon fights and stuff, they were a bit more used to pain, Chris was the most protected person in the family, the only pain he ever felt was when he fell out of a tree when he was younger, and still then Wyatt had healed him within seconds. But Chris showed nothing of pain on his face. "Well are you?"Priscilla asked. "I'm fine" was the cold answer Chris gave them. He has trained with Lynn and Bianca, he had fought with the phoenix family a couple of times, and one thing you learned there, you don't show pain. His answer seemed to shock his family. "Chris we know a shock like that hurts, it's okay" Phoebe said, she was trying to get a read of him, but he seemed to be blocking her, she look to her daughters, all gifted with empathy or telepathy, but they all shook their heads, none of them could get a read of him. "If you know that it hurts, why would you purposely hurt one of your family members with it" came the reply, Phoebe saw Wyatt and Piper flinch, it hurt them to see him in the cage. "Actually you were warned" Priscilla said, "yeah, and we didn't put you in there to hurt you!" Pearl continued, "we all just wanted to talk with you, I mean you have been avoiding us" Patricia said, "come on Chris, what is going on with you?" Penelope asked. "Chris?" Prue asked, when they realized Chris was ignoring them, "Chris what are you doing?" Wyatt asked then.

But Chris ignored them, he was focusing on sending a message to Bianca, she needed to know what was going on. If it all went wrong, he might need the phoenix family to help him out. Ever since Lynn's blessing he has been accepted into the phoenix family, and no-one hurts somebody within that family. Secondly he needed to get out of the cage, something he had trained on, but still it took power.

_Bi, Don't worry I'm okay! My family summoned me, they trapped me in a cage, I'm trying to get out._

Pearl who had been focusing on Chris' thoughts caught the message too. "Who is Bi?" she asked. This got attention, not only from Chris but from the whole family.

"Who?" Most of them asked. "That is none of your concern Pearl" Chris answered. "well you send her a message, so I think she is someone. Besides, you won't get out, you need to be trained to get out, and none of us are" Pearl said. Next to her Piper gasped. "Bi? Bianca right?" she guessed. "WHAT! You're still seeing that demon? I thought we talked about that Chris! Chris stop trying to get out, it won't work! What are you doing still seeing her Chris! She is a demon! A demon who tried to kill you I might add" Wyatt said, he had been there when Bianca tried to kill his brother, but had been incapable to help him, since she had paralyzed him. Somehow without any training Chris fought her off, and halfway through the fight something changed within Bianca. Later Wyatt had found out, she had fallen in love during that fight or something. Wyatt had never been so scared as during that fight. He had learned about Phoenix witches at magic school, they were absolutely deadly. "Shut up Wyatt! Don't you dare say something bad about her!"

_Need some help here!_

"She is a demon! How can you not see that?" Wyatt yelled, angry at the stupidness of his brother, Pearl tried to inform everybody that Chris had called for help, but nobody listened.

"Because I see everything else, I see how she helps people, I see how she makes the right decisions, I see her beauty, I see her strength, I see the love in her eyes, in her actions. I see how her family works, I see how she supports me, how she helps me, I see how she never judges people on their background but on their actions, I see all the good!" Sometime during that speech Chris had managed to free himself from the cage, and a group phoenix witches had arrived in the attic, all hearing the words Chris had said.

"Ahh, sweetheart, I love you too!" Bianca said, and Chris walked past the cages boundaries and stood next to Bianca. While laughing he said to Lynn "well that is something we will hear for a while" Lynn laughed and said "Sweetie, that is something she'll never forget, that were really nice words" but then all the eyes turned cold, and all of them turned their attention to the Halliwell family. "Well I'm sorry to end this family meeting, but we all have stuff to do you know, besides I never really liked being caged" Chris said, his voice full of venom.

"People, why don't you ever listen to me! I told you he cried for help, but noooo Pearl is just talking nonsense. And how in the name of everything fluffy did you end up with the phoenix witches on your side? Huh Christopher?" Pearl began rambling. Piper just stood there, she knew she had done it now, she had driven him too far away. "Chris, sweetie, we didn't mean it, I didn't mean it. Come on, we're your family! Sweetie, talk to me!" Piper was beginning to get desperate. "Chris, lil'bro. Come on, I'll support you, but just stay and talk" Wyatt too was seeing how they had driven him away, actually he had known that since the bond was fading today.

"I'll talk, I'll tell you exactly what you have done today. I'll tell you every mistake you made. Because I'm done, I'm trough, I'm so over you all. I'm sick of it, I can't deal with it anymore. I'm not a baby, I know I have powers, I know demons exist, I can help you fight, I can help the innocents, but all you do is push me away. Treating me like a sick little puppy, like a two year old. You still send me to my room every time the word demon comes up in this house. Well I'll let you know mom, I haven't gone to that room in three years, ever since I was 18 I had my own apartment, ever since I was 18 I saved money, I got jobs. All you ever do is push me away, I could ask you 20 questions right now, and you wouldn't be able to answer one of them, while every single other person here could. I'm more capable of a hand to hand combat then Wyatt, Pearl, Priscilla, Prue, Patricia or Penelope are capable off. I know how to make potions, how to create spells. I can handle my powers! I'm not your little baby anymore, I'm an adult, I'm 21 and I'm done waiting for a change, I'm done being the outsider in my own family, I'm done with all of you!" During that speech Henry, Leo and Coop had come to the manor, and were also listening to the speech.

"Ask those questions" Paige said, with tears in her eyes. She knew he was right, they had pushed him away, she felt so guilty. "What?" Bianca answered for Chris, both being shocked by the answer Paige gave. "She said, ask the questions".

"Wyatt, no. Don't do this to yourselves. Don't do this to Chris" Bianca pleaded, she didn't know how Chris would handle knowing for real that his family didn't know half of his life.

"Time to go, good luck sweetie, we're just a call away" Lynn said, she kissed both Chris and Bianca on their cheeks and then shimmered away, as did the rest of the phoenix family. The only two staying being Chris and Bianca. The three newly arrivals went to the rest of the Halliwell family. "Son, please, what is going on?" Leo asked, guilt washing over him.

"ASK A QUESTION!" Wyatt yelled, ignoring Bianca's pleas. He needed to hear himself how much he had missed.

"To how many universities have I been accepted? What kind of scholarship did I get? Which instrument do I play? Did I win my last tennis match? How long have Bianca and I been together? How many times did I cry because I was left alone? How many times did I wish you would include me? Do you want more?" Chris said, no emotion showing on his face. Piper gasped, she didn't know any of the answers. Wyatt had tears streaming down his face. The only answer he could give was the piano. "You play the piano" he said. Phoebe took a sharp intake of breath, that was the only thing they knew. Guilt, so much guilt was there, every single one in the attic felt it. "Still think your parenting techniques are good, still think protecting me is important, _mother_" Chris said, resentment coloring his voice.

Just then the remaining demon clan the Halliwells had fought that afternoon shimmered in. seeking revenge for their fallen brothers. But the family stood still, the only two who began fighting were Chris and Bianca. And fighting they did, in no time a dozen of the demons were killed, all while they were protecting the rest. The rest of the family soon realized Chris never really needed their protection, he was more than capable of handling himself. He fought with a grace and efficiency none of them possessed. It was clear where he got his training from. After a while all the demons where vanquished. And silence overtook the manor.

"I never really thought about how this would go, but I guess this is as good as anything. Goodbye." Chris said, and then he and Bianca orbed and shimmered out, a letter falling to the attic floor.

Wyatt was the first to react, and he picked up the letter, reading it out loud

_Dear Mom, Dad and Wyatt, _

_I'm sorry it has come to this, but I can't go on like this anymore. _

_I can't live in a house with a family that doesn't fully accept me. I can't deal with a family that leaves me in the cold. I've always felt like an outsider with you all, though I know that you love me, and that you probably only acted this way to protect me, it is still wrong, it still felt so very wrong, and actually it just hurts too much. I'm 21, and still I get treated like a two year old. I'm 21 but nobody ever listens. _

_I'm done with that, and sick of it. So I'm leaving, going my own way in life. You're probably all hurt right now, hurt by my words and actions. And I never intended to hurt any of you, that was never my goal, and therefore I apologize. _

_You all need to know that I love you, everyone of you. I love whole my family, even if you all treated me like nothing, even if you made me feel bad, I love you, and I will forgive you, in given time._

_I'm going my own way now, but don't worry. I can mange, I'll survive. I have a live, I have friends and family who care for me. Maybe one day will see each other again. _

_With all my love, _

_Christopher Perry Halliwell._

**A.N. I'm not really sure about that letter. Anyways I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone in the attic had tears in their eyes. "He's gone" was the only thing Wyatt managed to say, before blackness took him, and he fell to the floor.

This seemed to shake everybody out of their stupor. "WYATT!" Piper shrieked, running to her fallen child. Tears still streaming down her face, she kept repeating the same sentence "I'm sorry, so very sorry. Please don't go, I'm so, so sorry" it was obviously directed at Chris. Everybody was feeling guilt. Knowing now how much they'd hurt him, how much they'd hurt their own nephew and cousin.

"Why is it, that even if I've been warned, I still turn out to be such a horrible father?" Leo asked, he had promised his son that this time around he would be a good father. That he would be there for his son. But still he had horribly failed. "everybody is at fault here Leo, we all made him feel that way" Henry said, he had worked with kids who had a childhood like Chris, a childhood he formerly saw as a good one, but now realized was kind of horrible, a childhood that messed most of the kids up.

Wyatt was stunned, never had he imagined how much his brother was hurting, hurt by his own family! Sure Wyatt had to admit it, he had noticed how his parents treated Chris differently and if he was honest, he had always been happy about it. Not because he wanted the attention, not because he like how it hurt Chris. No Wyatt had liked it because it kept his brother safe. As long as Chris was kept away from his magical heritage he was safe. He wouldn't have to fight for his life, wouldn't have to face any of his fears. He could just live a normal life. Well in hindsight it had been stupid, they had still ended up with a hurt Chris. And it been his own fault.

Guilt gnawed at his insides. How could he do that to his own brother? His little brother, the one he has sworn to protect, the one he was supposed to guide, to help! He trusted me, he believed in me, and I let him down. Wyatt just lay there, numb to the outside world, drowning in his guilt and pain.

It was ironic really, how he was the hurt by the ones who should have helped him, and that the dangers, the people, they'd tried to protect him from were the ones who saved him, trained him and made him feel loved. Wyatt needed to talk to him, he needed to apologize. Tell him he was sorry, so very sorry, even though that didn't even begin to cover it.

Why couldn't he sense his brother, ,he knew he had hurt Chris and that by now Chris was quite a powerful witch, with very good training. But that was phoenix training, learning how to fight and not show your emotions. Not the spells and potions training the Halliwell family got. The one that was needed to block their bond and scrying.

Wyatt finally came by "he's really gone" was the first thing out of his mouth. "he broke all connection, I only have a faint whisper that tells me he is alive" he cried, speaking about the formerly unbreakable bond the brothers had. "We need to fix this" Paige said, taking action, she could not believe this, she had known it was wrong, she had said it so many times, to herself, her sister, but nobody listened, she didn't even listen to her own instinct, and now, now it was too late, they'd hurt him too much. He had felt the need to create a whole life with none of them in it. "Come one people! Think with me, we need to fix this!" Paige yelled now. "Okay, umm how about going to our past selves, and telling them they are doing it wrong!" Phoebe said. "yeah, we can do that!" Prue said, happy they were now forming a plan. "I won't listen, you can bring half of the world back, and I won't listen" Piper said, tears still in her eyes. "Of course you will listen, we will be coming from the future, why wouldn't you listen?" Penelope asked. "Because, sweetie, I know the time they will be going back to, it's a time I was very stubborn and I had just almost lost little Chris, and lost big C.." she trailed of, they hadn't told the kids about the visitor from the future. "Lost big who?" Priscilla asked. "Nobody, but I just lost people in that time, I was very over-protective. I had set my mind to it, I won't listen".

"She is right, we know Piper, and Piper knows herself, and we all know she wouldn't listen, too stubborn" Paige said.

"Well, maybe we should start by making up to Chris in this time" Wyatt said, even though he wished his brother would never have to go through this, he also knew his mom, she wouldn't listen. "Well, then first we need to find him, I'm pretty sure he is blocking everybody out, your bond is the weakest it has ever been, he is smart so by now summoning won't work anymore, so how do we find him?" Priscilla said. "I'll go to his room, find something to scry with" Leo said. "PIPER!" they hear Leo scream quickly after Leo left. Everybody ran downstairs to Chris' room, they all stopped looking to an empty room, only the unneeded stuff was still there. "When did he do this?" Prue asked, she didn't remember him packing up his stuff. But Wyatt ran past her back up to the attic, only to find Chris' two boxes gone, boxes filled with their papers and important stuff. He ran back down again, to the living room, where he found that the photo books Chris liked were also gone. "he really moved" was all he said when the rest of the family came downstairs. "well he left some old stuffed animal or something, so we're going to scry with that" pearl said, dragging Patricia with her.

After an hour of scrying they still hadn't found Chris.

Wyatt knew scrying wouldn't help, or summoning him with the old spell. Chris had been trained, and somehow Wyatt knew Chris had also trained himself. They needed something new. "We need to fight him with his own weapons, people! We need to think of a damn good spell to find him, and then a whole plan to get him to listen to us!". Everybody stared at Wyatt for a while, all knowing he was right, but hating how far it had come. "well? Anybody helping me?" Wyatt yelled. It seemed to shock his family enough to get them into action. The manor was a blur of working people, all thinking of spells, potions and apologies. They needed Chris back.

_Apartment of Chris and Bianca_

"Did you mean it, what you said to them? About me I mean?" it was the first thing Bianca asked when they arrived back at their apartment, it probably wasn't the best thing to ask in the situation, Chris had after all just lost his family, he left all his trust in them back at the manor. But still, she had been so touched by what he had said, how he had stood up for her against his whole family. "Of course I meant it, why wouldn't I? It's the truth!" Chris answered her. He smiled, even though he just lost his family, Bianca was still with him, and he could still trust her. Bianca smiled too, she loved him so, so much. This was probably one of the hardest days in his life, and still he found the time to make her feel loved, like he did every day since they had known each other.

_Flashback_

_Wyatt and Chris were walking towards their friend Justin's home, it was his birthday and he was having a party. Both boys looked forward to it, and were chatting happily away. Not knowing how everything would change within mere minutes. Not knowing the danger that was coming. _

_Bianca didn't really know why the boy she was assigned to kill was so important, she did her research, sure he was a Halliwell, but an untrained one, one with very few powers. _

_This should be an easy kill she thought, the only thing that was standing in her way was that annoying twice-blessed person Wyatt. He would surely protect his brother. _

_She had planned and thought through everything, her only solution was if you want to kill Chris, you'll have to paralyze or immobilize Wyatt first. So she had made a potion, a paralyzing potion for Wyatt. _

_As she neared her target, she heard them talking about something that had happened at Chris 'school. _

_Bianca swallowed, shit she heard personal stuff. Bianca had never really liked her legacy, had never liked the killing and the hurting. She knew her mother didn't like it either, it was one of the reasons they both did almost no assignments, but she had gotten this one, because nobody else in the family could do it. _

_So she swallowed all her fears and dislikes, and tuned all her feelings out. She needed to work. _

_Bianca threw the potion at Wyatt before either of the boys had the chance to notice her. She heard Wyatt shriek, and yell that he couldn't move anymore. She saw him trying to use his powers, but is was useless. Bianca moved forward, and Wyatt noticed her. "Shit, Chris go! Get out of here!" he yelled. "No way, are you crazy you can't move anymore or use your powers, I'm not going to leave you!" Chris answered, making himself ready to fight. He was scared shitless, he had no training and one look at the girl told him she had crazy amounts of training. _

_Bianca slowly began advancing on Chris, and the fight had started. She had to give it to the Halliwell boy, with no training his reflexes were crazy good. And then she made the big mistake, she looked into his eyes. Beautiful, emerald green eyes. Big, round and innocent. No way she could kill him now. When she looked into those eyes you could see his soul, a soul that was purely good. She couldn't kill him. She gave up, told him Wyatt would be okay later that day, and she shimmered away. _

_End flashback_

"I'm sorry it had to go this way, with your family I mean" Bianca said, they had time to express their lover for one another, right now Chris had to grief for his lost family.

"It's alright, I think I've always known it would end this way, with me losing my trust and leaving them. I always hoped it they would turn out as silly thoughts, something my inferiority complex created, but really it was just me preparing myself for this day. Don't worry sweetie, it'll be okay, I'm fine, sure I will miss them, they were my family for 21 years after all. But I'll get a better life now, a life with you". Bianca was touched by his words once again, but she also knew some of it were lies. He was not fine, he loved his family dearly, even though they had hurt him. He had given them many chances, and knowing Chris, he could have given them dozens more, but he knew he had to get away from them to stop them from hurting him even more. Apparently her disbelief showed on her face because Chris started talking again "Look I know you don't believe me, and yeah you're probably right, but I just want to start over again with my life. You know, live it like I want to, like we want to. I want us to start a life together. Maybe even begin a family. Wouldn't you like that?" Bianca had tears in her eyes, yes she wanted that so badly, she had wanted to be with him from the moment she started to know him, and when they became an item she had hoped so much that he would want to stay with her, she wanted to have a family with him. "Of course I do! Don't ever think otherwise!" she said while running to him and locking him in a hug. Chris laughed "well that is good to know" he kissed Bianca on her head. "Sweetie, did you actually work on your paper?" Chris asked her a couple of hours later. "Ughh, well I managed to think of about 100 words, but no it totally sucks" she answered. Blue orbs filled the room and Phoebe's paper appeared in front of Bianca. "I know you think you should make this paper yourself, but a little help wouldn't hurt right?" Chris said, he himself knew how collage was hard work, especially when they had a busy week with demons. "Thank you!" Bianca answered, and she went to work. 

**AN. Loved it? Hated it? Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Hi everybody, new chapter is up as you see. Just so you know **_**the italics**_** will be the thoughts of Bianca. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Weeks passed by as Chris and Bianca went on with their life's, slowly coming to accept the changes that had happened. They both went to their classes, Bianca still studying psychology and Chris studying Journalism. Moving in together hadn't given them any problems as Bianca had been afraid of, and Chris was really integrated into the phoenix family. They had gathered a good group of friends along the way, all of them were magical, as witches, phoenix witches or even as half demons. Life had been good for them, they both had jobs, Bianca at the library and Chris worked as a waiter, their income wasn't anything big, but they were able to live from it and they could even save some money for later since both of them had a full scholarship, so they didn't have to pay for school.

Sure Chris still missed his family, or at least the good times, there were good memories after all. He hoped he hadn't hurt his family too much, because even after what they did, he didn't feel that his mother, father, brother, aunts, uncles and cousins should feel the hurt he had felt. He loved all of them, still. He knew that his brother would take it hard, seeing as he had broken their bond, something that had always been a comfort to Wyatt. The only thing Wyatt would now be able to feel was a feather light sense that told him Chris was at least alive. Somewhere deep down in his mind a little voice told him it was his revenge and he should feel good about it, but Chris never did. He didn't regret the choice he had made, he knew he had to get away from them to be really able to live, and not feel as a outsider in his life, but still they were his family, and at times he would look back and miss some stuff. Bianca knew this, she saw it in his eyes when he missed them. She always tried to take his mind away from those thoughts, but sometimes it just didn't work.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Bianca asked Chris, he had a faraway look in his eyes. "huh, oh yeah, sorry I zoned out there for a minute" Chris said, he smiled sheepish at her, Bianca smiled back. For a minute, make that a couple of hours she thought wryly. "well lovely that you would come back to us. But are you coming tonight? Kaylee is having a little get together as she calls it, and I said I would go" Kaylee was one of their friends, together with Jason, Paul, Kim, Aimee, Robert and Anna they made a tight knitted group of friends, they had known each other for at least 5 years. "Kaylee is having a party, wow big shocker there" Chris said, sarcasm working in full force. Bianca laughed, Kaylee loved her parties, and would be quite upset it Chris didn't show up. "yeah well, according to her it was way too long since her last party so, yeah she insisted we come" "right, well sure, it would be fun seeing who she invited this time" Chris answered, turning back to his studies, he had an exam coming up that he needed pass. "Great! Well it starts at ten-ish so I think we should show ourselves at something around 12, what do think?" Bianca said, she always opted for going late, since most parties were lame at the beginning. "Sounds good to me, oh that reminds me, your mother called, something about Becky needing some guidance and then about how you were never there, you know she kept talking without breathing for like two minutes, I thought she was going to pass out" Chris said. "okay, first how the heck do you get reminded about a phone call when we talk about time. Secondly, it scares me too, that woman is crazy! And third, why didn't you tell me sooner that mom called?" Chris laughed as he say Bianca running across the apartment in search for the phone. He really loved how she kept his mind from reminiscing.

"Hi mom! Sorry I didn't call earlier, but Chris' mind was somewhere else so he forgot to tell me you called " Bianca started talking as soon as Lynn picked up the phone. "Oh that's okay sweetie, I think I was a little hard on him when I called earlier" Lynn chuckled, she had went on and on about how Bianca never seemed home anymore, but yeah she had missed her daughter a bit "Oh that's okay, it wasn't really you that made him zone out." Bianca said, her voice sounding a bit upset. "honey? Is everything okay?" Lynn asked, the reason for the first call long forgotten. "yeah, it's just Chris misses his family sometimes you know? I try to help him, but sometimes he just needs to think about it, it is kind of like grieving I guess" Bianca herself sometimes thought back to the days were Chris would come to her upset about something his family had done. She never missed those days, she was so happy Chris didn't have to be the outsider anymore, but even though it was an improvement, they needed time to work everything out, Chris more so than she. "Well, I'm sure everything will be fine, he is a strong man after all. Just give him some time" Lynn offered, she too was a bit concerned about how this big change affected Chris, though he seemed okay most of the time. "yeah I know, but anyways onto another subject, what was it I heard about Becky needing guidance?" Bianca asked, not wanting to worry her mother with her and Chris' problems. "Oh, right that's what I called for in the first place. Well it's about your cousin Becky, you know Emma's daughter? Yeah well she started dating a demon a couple of months ago, and now she thinks out family is destined for evil greatness." There was a long pause before Bianca answered "seriously? Well that is hilarious!" Apparently Lynn didn't think so "Bianca! How could you even think that it's hilarious? She is promising demons our help!" "sorry, really I'm sorry, but okay what do you want me to do?" Bianca said, she wasn't really sure she could even help, she herself had always been against the evil side of the world. "Well maybe if you talk to her, you and Chris, seeing as both of you are so strongly for the good side. And Becky doesn't really have friends, I know it sounds sad, but it's true. So I thought maybe if she can just talk to somebody, then maybe she stop with this nonsense" Lynn said, hoping this would work. Emma was so worried and upset when they talked over the phone and Lynn really hoped Bianca could help. "So would you? Talk with her, I mean you don't have to become her best friend. But if she could just have someone that she could talk with if she has problems or something" she went on. "Wow, mom breathe! Sure I'll try to help, I'm not sure I can help, but I'll do my very best. A girl needs to have a friend. So if you can just give me her number I'll see what I can do" Bianca said. Lynn gave her the number and they spent another couple of minutes talking about what was going on in their lives before hanging up.

After the phone conversation Bianca herself started thinking about the halliwell family. Her mother was right Chris was strong and he would overcome this, she was worried though, Chris loved his family and the only thing he really hated about this ordeal was that he had to hurt his family, I mean how would they take it? Bianca wondered if the Halliwell family would miss Chris, if they searched for him. She knew it would be useless, they had made sure he wouldn't be able to be find by them. But still she wondered.

So much that decided she would take a look, how was the Halliwell family doing? She knew it was stupid and she probably wouldn't help anybody with it, but she was curious. After all they had done, and are still doing, how would they take it? Are they already over it, forgetting Chris' existence or are they grieving for their lost son. Bianca hoped the last, not because she wished the family harm, no because then she knew that even through everything they had loved him, loved Chris and if that was the case, then maybe someday in the future, they could at least make amends.

Bianca knew what she was going to do, she was going to make a visit to the Halliwells but she needed a plan, she had to make sure she could really see the family without being seen herself, because if they ever saw her, she would be in some really deep trouble. So she set to work, in her free time she thought of her plan, she made a potion to make her invisible and thought of how she was going to spy on them. She had talked about her plan with her mother, and though Lynn had though it was a bad idea, she did understand why her daughter would want to pay them a visit, she herself was quite curious herself. So after some time she had helped her daughter on the condition that if something went wrong Bianca got out of there making sure Chris couldn't be found, and if everything went alright she gave her a full report on her findings. Bianca had no problems with the conditions since she had already thought of both things herself.

So when the time came that Chris went on a camping trip with Jason, Paul and Robert, Bianca put her plan into action. After saying goodbye to Chris and making sure he hadn't forgotten anything, she went to her mother's house to get the potion and inform her she was paying her visit. Bianca was quite nervous, she really hoped the potion would work, otherwise they had a problem.

After drinking the potion and finding out how horrible it tasted, Bianca went on her way. First stop Wyatt. Chris always though highly about Wyatt, and Bianca figured he was the most affected in everything. So she shimmered to Wyatt's room were she found him sleeping on his bed, totally out of it. "Wow, he looks horrible" Bianca said to nobody, not thinking how she could wake Wyatt up, luckily Wyatt was a deep sleeper and he didn't even stir. _Well as long as he is sleeping I could just as well make a visit to his parents_ Bianca thought, and she made her way to Piper and Leo's room. Leo was still asleep, also looking quite bad. _What happened here?_ Bianca looked around, but Piper was not in her room. _If I'm Piper, where would I be, ha of course how stupid, the kitchen!_ Bianca quickly shimmered into the kitchen, and there she was, a horrendous looking Piper. Now it was hoping the potion worked seeing as Piper was the first awoken person she visited. Bianca looked around, but she did not meet a sight she expected, although it was Piper in the kitchen, she wasn't making anyone breakfast, she wasn't humming quietly to herself and she sure as hell didn't look happy. No Piper was sitting slumped into a chair, a map and crystal in front of her, a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked quite depressed, staring at the map, willing it to show her, her son's location. She did this every day, even though she knew he had clocked himself from them, she still tried and hoped. _It's a good thing Chris isn't here, he would hate to see his mother like this. _Bianca felt guilty for thinking that Chris' family wouldn't miss him, it was quite obvious who Piper was scrying for, and it was also quite obvious it didn't work. "Damn Chris! Please just let me find you, please!" Piper said suddenly, startling Bianca, who luckily could hold her balance and not blow her cover. She kept staring at Piper for a while, but she got depressed by the sight. She shimmered back upstairs seeing Wyatt still asleep. She heard a sound from the parent's room, so she went to check it out. When she walked in she came face to face with a crying Leo, never in her life had she seen Leo cry or even heard of a story where he had cried, but that is what she saw, Leo who sat on his bed, holding a picture of him and Chris, tears running down his cheeks. She felt a pang of guilt, it was somewhat her fault that Chris chose to leave, but she quickly changed her thoughts, if it hadn't been with her now, it would have been with somebody else a couple of months later, Chris leaving was inevitable and it had been their own faults.

Flashback

Chris came running through the door, tears still running down his face. Blood oozing down his right arm. "Chris! What happened? Oh my god MOM! MOM COME HERE HELP!" Bianca yelled. "Chris, look at me! What happened?". "Uhh, I got send to my room again, because some demon attacked and I'm too weak to fight with them, and well I guess they didn't hear me screaming at them and thought I was already to my room or something because next I know they summon the demon and begin fighting, but we all know I'm too weak to get proper training so I'm easy target, so the demon hits me, and well he got a good hit at Prue too, so everybody went to protect Prue and fight him of, so I guess they didn't see me, so I just orbed here, could you help please?" Bianca and her mother stood there shocked, how could they had let that happen. "Of course Chris, come on here I'll fix you up" Lynn said, she felt for the boy, she could never imagine doing such a thing to her daughter. Lynn managed to help Chris, but told him he should tell his mother about this, so she could get a healer to look at it. Bianca already knew he wouldn't tell Piper, maybe Wyatt. But not Piper, she knew Piper had hurt him badly today.

End flashback.

Anger raged through Bianca once again, as she remembered why Chris had to get out of this. It sure as hell wasn't her fault, and they should feel guilty. Bianca decided to visit Chris' aunts. She was sure they would be faring better than Piper, Leo and Wyatt.

As she shimmered into Paige's house, she realized that Phoebe was there too.

"I don't know what to do anymore" Paige said in a tired voice, Chris had always been her favorite nephew, though she would never admit that to anyone, and it broke her family to know it was their faults he felt the need to run. "I know what you mean sweetie, but we can't give up!" Phoebe said, Piper would go nuts if they did. "I know, if not for Chris, then for Piper, I don't know how much longer she can go on like this. It's slowly killing her I think" Bianca was shocked to hear Piper was doing so bad, sure she had seen her, but the way Phoebe and Paige talked it seemed way worse. "What about Leo, or no better what about Wyatt. I really think that Wyatt is going nuts without his brother. You know I thought in the first two weeks that Chris would come back for Wyatt, or at least let him know how he was doing" Phoebe said, Paige just nodded, she went to get a refill of coffee.

Bianca was sad, she too had thought about that, she knew Chris had too. That's who he missed the most, his big brother. Maybe she could talk about it with Chris, he probably was all for it, but thought I would be against it. "If he would just let us know that he is okay, all we know is that he is alive, and that is one lousy signal too, I mean he could be dying and we wouldn't know!" Paige said, getting a bit upset. "PAIGE! Don't say such things. You know I'm still hoping he could send a letter or something" Phoebe said. _Well that's an idea! Mmm I think I'll tell Chris to do that, it would give his family some closure, and I think Chris would be helped by it too_. "Well, I'm sorry but I got to go, life, as complicated as it is right now, goes on, and I have to get to work. Call me if anything happens!" Phoebe said, getting up and heading for the door. "Will do, I'm going over to Piper today, see how she is doing. You know I was really relieved to see that she is getting on with her life, you know going to work, helping Wyatt." Paige said. "Yeah, well she is going to have to, Chris probably isn't coming back, and we both know she still searches" Phoebe said, "But I got to go now! Bye!" she continued. "Bye!" Paige yelled back, but the door was already closed. "

"Patricia! Penelope! Get up!" Paige yelled, and groans were heard from upstairs. Bianca watched as Paige made breakfast for her daughters and how she ushered them out of the door, they all were running late for school and work. After a while it became quiet in the Mitchell household.

Bianca once again shimmered into the kitchen of the manor, relieved to see all occupants somewhat composed at the kitchen table. Wyatt was finally awake and looked a little better. Leo had obviously washed his face and no traces of his breakdown were noticeable. Piper had put away all searching stuff and had made breakfast. Though it was clear that they were grieving, they were at least coping, and Bianca could honestly say she was happy to be able to say that.

_I think I've seen enough, time to go home. _

**AN. So I'm sorry for this chapter, I'm not really happy with it. Please review, that would really make me happy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. Hi everybody, I want to thank the people who reviewed, it made me happy (:**

**So here is a new chapter, enjoy! (o, and I apologize for my English, I can't even write with good grammar in Dutch today, so I'm sorry!)**

Chapter 5

"So, how was it?" Lynn asked as soon as she had given her daughter a cup of coffee. "Well I can honestly say, not as I expected" Bianca answered, she was still in a bit of a shock, she had never really thought how it would tear that family apart, after all that they had done, it was just hard to think that they had really loved him, well still love him. "what do you mean?" Lynn asked, she was getting a bit worried. "well, they all just looked so sad and depressed and well dear I say it horrible. I mean I just never really thought they would miss him so much. Actually if I'm really honest, it would have surprised me less if they weren't sad. I think I expected them to act like nothing had happened, like they didn't just lost a son, but apparently I was completely wrong" Bianca said, a bit amazed. "They were all so sad, I actually saw Leo cry! I mean I would have never thought of that. I think I need to tell Chris about this. Maybe we have been doing it all wrong!" She continued, barely stopping to take breathes. "Sweetie, calm down! Please could you breathe every once in a while?" Bianca looked sheepish, taking a huge breathe. "Thank you. Now you both have done nothing wrong. Don't go backtracking now, it was the right decision to get him out of that situation. But I do agree with you, you should talk with Chris about it." Bianca nodded, she would. Maybe they could write a letter, telling them how they are doing, it surely would help the family with coping.

"yeah I will. Thank you, you know for letting me ramble" Bianca said, a little embarrassed. "That's okay sweetie. Now do you want to talk about something else?" Bianca nodded again, she needed to sort the whole situation out with Chris before taking action, it was his family after all. "Umm yeah, so how is Becky doing?" Bianca said, changing the topic of conversation easily. Lynn sighed, not a good omen "she is out of control of you ask me, I don't really know if talking is even going to help. Emma is getting desperate. And more family members are getting worried. Apparently she is now talking to some of your more guidable cousins, I really don't want to know what is going to happen if she gets trough to them" Lynn said, worry clear on her face.

"well, then I have some work cut out for me huh, were does she go to school? I can use some distraction today" Bianca said, getting up, ready to face the day.

"Wow, I really don't miss this school" Bianca said, as she walked through her old high school's doors later that day, she reasoned a face to face conversation would do more than a phone call, especially if she is already recruiting. "Then why are you here? And who are you?" the doorman asked. He always was a suspicious man. "Oh sorry sir, I'm Bianca, I used to go to school here. I'm picking up my niece Becky Hillman". The old man stared hard at her, as if that would help him see if she lied. "Well then you'll have to wait for another 30 minutes, because the school isn't out yet" he grumbled before walking away. Bianca sighed, right different time tables than college, she should have known that. Bianca walked outside again, choosing to sit at the benches outside. She hadn't really thought yet about what she was going to say, How could she even help Becky? Bianca kept sitting there, hoping inspiration would hit her before she faced Becky.

30 minutes later the bell rang, startling Bianca out of her thoughts, sadly she had yet to find any inspiration, what was she going to do?

But before she could think of a decent answer to give herself, she students came running out of the building. Bianca waited a little while longer, but then Becky too came through the doors. Her mother had been right, Becky had no friends, she was walking alone.

"Becky!" Bianca yelled, trying to get her niece's attention. After a couple more yells Becky finally noticed her and came over. "Bianca? What are you doing here?" Becky asked, yeah that is what I'm asking myself too, Bianca thought wryly. "Sweetie, we need to talk." Apparently Becky was used to the sentence, and she walked away just as it left Bianca's lips. Bianca reacted quickly, and grabbed her by the arm. "Look you can go and try to avoid me, you can make this all really hard. Or you do us both a favor and you listen, because I have a lot of time on my hands" she said, shocking Becky, who then opted for the latter of the choices. "Good! Now why are you doing this, and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You got the whole family worried you know!" Becky just looked at her, it was obvious she wanted to talk. "You can talk to me, I won't tell anybody if you don't want to" and that was what Becky needed to hear, because a flood storm of words came out. It all came down to one thing, Becky felt lonely, and in her mind she thought this would give her attention. She had not thought about the consequences. Apparently Becky got bullied at school because of her looks, and at home she felt inferior to her sister, so when she got a boyfriend she did whatever he wanted her to. She realized that he just used her, but she just wanted some attention. Bianca found out who her boyfriend was and made sure she would vanquish him in the near future. After she promised Becky to give her a make-over and made a shopping date, Becky went home. She promised to stop making friends with the evils in the world.

_A couple of days later. _

"I'm home!" Chris yelled, dumping his bags by the front door, looking for Bianca. He had a lot of fun on his camping trip, but he had missed Bianca. "Bianca? Bi?" he yelled when he didn't get a reaction. Walking through the living room into the kitchen he had still not seen Bianca. "Helloooo, anybody home?". After a pause there was finally a reaction "Yeah, I'm coming!" Bianca yelled, slamming the door shut. "Sorry, I was planning on being home when you would get here, but I got an emergency call from Becky" she said when she hugged Chris. "Oh, is everything okay?" Chris asked, getting worried. He too had heard about the problems Becky had been having. "Oh, it's fine, I talked to her, a couple of days ago, she just needed somebody to talk to you know. So then I gave her a makeover. Now she had been asked on a date, so she needed my help asap. But enough about me, or about becky. How are you! I missed you!" Bianca answered. Chris laughed, he had missed her too and was happy to know he hadn't been the only one. He kissed her before dumping them both on the living room couch. "I had a great time, though my latest dislike is now mosquitoes, they have bitten me everywhere." Chris launched into story after story about the stupid things they had done.

"oh, and sweetie, were going to have to buy a new tent, this one gave up on us. We had rain and after about 10 minutes there was not a dry spot left in that tent" Chris said, shaking his head at the memory, it had been the last night of the trip and they had not been happy. Bianca just laughed, something like that always seemed to happen. But soon the laughing stopped. Bianca knew she had to tell Chris about her little trip, he would want to know, but he seemed so happy and content, she couldn't do that to him. So after a while she just kissed him and told him they were going to eat out today. Telling him would be of later concern.

_Next day, breakfast_

"good morning" Chris said when he walked into the kitchen, he had been shocked to find Bianca out of bed this morning, normally he woke up way before her and made the breakfast. Actually the last time Bianca made breakfast she had something important to tell, he had to meet her family that night. Remembering this Chris got a bit nervous. "Hi baby! How are you on this fine morning? I made you breakfast!" Bianca said, Chris' worries getting bigger. "Umm, Bianca? Is everything okay? You seem … different" Chris looked out with what he said, her behavior doing nothing to calm him down. "Of course I am okay! I'm just making you breakfast, is there something wrong with me making breakfast" Bianca said. Chris quickly answered "no of course not" and he went to sit at the kitchen table. His plan was to wait for Bianca to get ready to tell him the news. Both Bianca and Chris had a nervous breakfast, the tension was clearly present. "So, I have something to tell you" Bianca began after she put the dishes in the dishwasher, Chris immediately sat up straight, this was what he had been waiting for. "yes..?" he said, coaxing Bianca to go on. "Before I tell you, I want you to know nothing went wrong, and it was just something I needed to do, I understand if you are mad, but I hope you can understand where I'm coming from" Bianca spoke quickly, her nerves making her almost ramble. Chris only got more worried by this words, what had she done? "Whatever it is, I'm sure I could understand and we could work through this" He said, trying to calm Bianca down, surely she couldn't have done something to bad or stupid. "I went to visit your family" Bianca rushed. The kitchen went completely silent. "You did what?" Chris exclaimed, "why would you do that? Why would you want that? Don't you know how dangerous that is, they hate you, absolutely hate you, what if they had seen you huh? I can't live without you!" Everything Bianca had wanted to say died right on her tongue. She had expected him to blow up, to be angry. But she hadn't expected him to worry about her, she hadn't even thought about that. "I'm sorry. I was just so curious as to how they were doing, and I saw how you missed them, and how you hated what you had done, that you had to cut off all contact. I hated seeing you like that, and well I just wondered if they were the same. I just wondered if they at least felt something now that you were gone. I just had to know. I'm sorry okay, I didn't think about what they would have done if they saw me" Bianca said softly. She had been touched that he would be so worried about her. Chris sighed, he understood her, he himself often thought about his family, and how they were doing. He had often wanted to pay them a little visit, but he knew he couldn't. he would be sucked into that life again and that was something he couldn't handle anymore. Somehow he was happy that Bianca had paid them a visit, at least now he could get an answer, now he got to know how his family was doing.

"Okay, well you've already visited them, so it's not like we can change anything now anyways. How did you actually manage to be unseen?" Chris asked, letting Bianca know he wasn't mad at her, he had wanted to ask something else, he has wanted to ask how his family was doing, but was scared to do so. He was scared of the answer, what if they went on with their life's like he hadn't even existed. Bianca let out a breath she didn't even knew she was holding. "I made a potion, to make me invisible. They miss you. They miss you terrible and are still looking for you, even though nothing is working. Don't worry about them okay? They are still searching, but they are also dealing with it, they know the searching won't help, and I know they won't give up, but they will come to accept it in time" Bianca said, giving him answer to the spoken and unspoken question. She knew Chris was scared. "Well, that's good. That they are coping I mean" Chris said, but deep down, he was happy they missed him and searched for him. He was a bit ashamed that he would feel like that. "it's okay to feel happy about them missing you, it doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you human. And it doesn't mean you wish them harm, it just means you want to be loved by them, which again is a very human thing Chris." Bianca said. Chris just nodded. "How.. how is Wyatt?" He asked, he missed his brother so much and he hoped he hadn't taken his actions to hard. "He's coping. It's all I can say sweetie. It was quite clear he missed you terribly and that he was a bit lost without you. You're his little brother Chris, it's a normal reaction for Wyatt to act like he did. I haven't seen much of Wyatt though, he was mostly asleep. But from what I saw is that he is dealing with everything." Bianca had wanted to say more. About the conversation she had heard, but she couldn't do that to Chris, she couldn't hurt him with that knowledge. Chris was one of the most caring persons she knew if he knew how bad his brother really was, no she couldn't tell him. "Okay, I'm just going to take a shower, I need to think" Chris said, walking away. Bianca sighed, they still had a long way to go.

Bianca never saw the blue orbs that filled the bathroom, and she never knew about the letter Chris had poster that day.

_Dear Wyatt, _

_I would ask you how you're doing, but since you won't know where to send a answer to, I'll just tell you how I'm doing._

_I'm alive, I'm well and I'm living my life like I had always wanted. _

_I'm sorry you couldn't be a part of that life, it is the one thing I would really like to change, but I can't. I can't be your little brother anymore, because I'm no longer part of the family, I walked away from that. I Don't regret the decision I made, it was needed. I needed to get out of there. Don't think I did it to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter, because I never wanted to hurt you all. _

_I hope you can find some comfort in knowing that I'm okay, and happy._

_Don't try to look for me, it won't work. _

_Chris. _

Chris needed to post that letter, as short as it was, he needed to let his brother know he was okay. He would never go back, and he didn't know if he could ever really forgive his family for their actions, but he needed to let go and move on, and this was his beginning.

**AN. This chapter isn't really anything important, it's more a filler. So I don't know why I put the whole Becky ordeal in the story, I think I kind of lost my storyline. Anyways I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. Sorry it took me some time to update, which will happen more often, since school has started up again. **

**Thank you for reviewing, and putting this story on alert, I really appreciate that.**

**This chapter will have a lot of time lapses, it's here to show how the life's of Chris and Bianca are going. And again I'm sorry for my English! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Ohh sweeties! I'm so happy!" Lynn said, she was so happy to see both Bianca and Chris graduate. It had been a long year for Chris, but he had worked through his issues and had come to accept his past. Lynn was so proud of them. They had managed to stay together, keep a good group of friends and still had found the time to keep up with the studies. Today was a day of celebration. The whole group (Chris, Bianca, Kaylee, Paul, Jason, Robert, Aimee, Kim and Anna) was going to graduate, and were with their families gathered at the apartment of Chris and Bianca. Everybody was happy or nervous so there was a lot of talking going on. "Relax mom, do you want some relaxing thee or something, honestly Chris, I think she is more nervous than us" Bianca said laughing, her mother was very hyper and had been at the apartment since very early in the morning. "I'm just so happy! And almost the whole family is coming too!" Lynn said, before walking away to mingle.

"And she is gone, finally!" Bianca said, hugging Chris. Chris just chuckled, he was happy Lynn was here, he had been sad his own family wouldn't be able to see him graduate, but Lynn made up for that big time. "Just let her be Bi, be happy she isn't already crying like some of the others are" Bianca laughed, but then stilled, shit she probably was going to cry. "warn me if you see her crying, because really I can't handle that" She said. "Ha, like I'm going near her when she cries, she is crazy when she cries!" Chris exclaimed, shuddering as he remembered the last time he saw Lynn cry.

The ceremony was finally over, they had laughed when Chris and Bianca's names were called, the whole phoenix family went crazy. "FINALLY WE'RE FREE!" Jason yelled, doing happy dances with Kaylee and Anna. "come on you guys! Let's get out of these horrendous robes and let's party!" Kaylee yelled, she had organized a party and really wanted to go. Everybody just laughed but did as they were told, they all said goodbye to their families and were on their ways.

_2 years later_

Life has been good to Chris and Bianca, they both had found good jobs, Bianca as a guidance counselor at the local high school and Chris as a journalist for the news of the local television-network. As their income became higher they decided that should find a new house. They had moved out of their apartment to a beautiful two story house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big kitchen and a living room, it even had a nice garden.

Chris was a nervous wreck, today was the day he was going to ask Bianca to marry him, and everything just had to be absolutely perfect. Sadly enough not everything went according to plan. The plan was to take her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant and then orb them both up to the golden gate bridge, a place they both loved, to watch the sun set, then he would ask her. Yeah that was the plan, only the time of their dinner reservations had already passed, and they were still fighting for their lives down in the underworld, and it did not look like it would end soon either.

"CHRIS! Jeesh man where are you with your thoughts today?" Bianca exclaimed, he had zoned out in the middle of a battle. Chris shook of the nerves, now was not the time to think about weddings. Half an hour later Chris and Bianca finally managed to vanquish the last demon, they were both panting heavily as Chris looked at the time "Shit we're too late!" he exclaimed, Bianca just looked lost, not knowing what he was talking about. "Chris, what is going on with you today? You've been out of it all day?" Chris looked at his watch again, they were so late, they couldn't even get away with saying they had bad traffic. "well are you going to give me an answer?" Bianca was getting pissed. "I'm sorry, let's just get home first okay?" Chris said, thinking of what to do, should he still propose?

After they came home, took a shower and changed their clothes Chris decided he would still ask her, now he still had the courage. "Sweetie, would you like to go to the golden gate bridge, and watch the sun set?" He asked Bianca. Bianca smiled, they hadn't done that in a while. "Sure, I would love that" she answered, taking Chris' hand so he could orb them there. They watched the sun set, Bianca was awed, she always love the beautiful sight you got up there. "It's beautiful" she said. "Not as beautiful as you" Chris answered, he knew it sounded cheesy, but he wanted her attention. As soon as Bianca turned to look at him she gasped. Chris was down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Bianca, you have saved me from the moment we met, you loved me when I thought nobody else did, you never made me feel like an outsider. You always see the good in people and I love you so much, would you marry me?" Chris said, sounding incredibly nervous. Bianca was speechless, she had waited for him to ask the question for some time now, the only thing she could do was nod, and so she did, she nodded until she finally managed to say "Yes!, yes I would love to!" Chris put the ring on her finger, and they kissed. They were both so happy.

_7 months later_

Looking into the mirror Bianca sighed, she was so nervous. Today was her day , her big day, her wedding day. "o sweetie, you look so beautiful!" Lynn said, she was so proud of her daughter. Bianca was wearing a beautiful long, white goddess dress, her make-up was light and her long brown hair was pulled back and had flowers in it. The day she saw the dress she had fallen in love with it, it was her perfect dress. She hoped Chris would like the dress too.

Chris and Bianca were having a small spring wedding. Only family and close friends were invited. Of course the big absentee was Chris' family, but Chris had gotten over it, this was his life now, he had accepted that. Bianca was happy that Chris had been able to move on, but she knew this was hard, he had always expected his family to be there when he got married to the love of his life, even with the hard times, it was what he had dreamed of.

They would have a small ceremony at a little church and then they would go to Lynn's house for a party since Lynn had a big garden.

"Bianca, are you ready?" Kaylee asked, she was the maid of honor as she was Bianca's best friend. "You look gorgeous, and honey I saw the husband to be, you don't have to worry about anything, the boy is sooo in love" she said laughing. Bianca smiled nervously, she knew she had nothing to worry about, she loved Chris and he loved her. Bianca nodded and then they both walked out.

The ceremony wasn't long, and before they knew it they had both had exchanged their vows and both had said "I will" making them now legally husband and wife. The guests had clapped and cheered and then everybody made it to the backyard of Lynn's house. It was party time.

It was the end of the evening, Chris and Bianca would be leaving for their honeymoon soon. They were going to Paris for a week and then to Hawaii for another week. "Have I said that you look absolutely stunning today?" Chris asked, smiling down at Bianca. She laughed, "yes you did, oh say a dozen times or so" she answered, She was so happy right now, they were finally husband and wife, the party was great, the cake had been beautiful and she saw a great life ahead of them.

_1 year later_

"O my god!" Bianca yelled, staring shocked at the floor she was standing on. "What! What's wrong?" Chris said, frantically looking around for a demon or anything else that was wrong. "Bianca, what is it?" Chris said then, finally seeing Bianca's shocked state. He too looked at the floor, looking for Bianca's problem. "My water just broke" Bianca finally managed to say. "We're having our twins!" Chris said. It had been a shock to find out they were having twins, it was their first time being parents and they were a little bit afraid of what was to come. They both stared at each other for a while, but then Bianca felt a contraction and Chris immediately went into action, gently he helped Bianca onto the couch, before he proceeded to get the already packed bag and car keys, then he helped Bianca into the car and they sped off.

Chris knew his mother had wanted to give birth to her children in the hospital, something that had happened with him but not with Wyatt, because they had the fear he would expose magic. Something they were right with, since he actually somewhat orbed into the world. Chris himself had been born in the hospital because of complications, obviously Chris came the normal way because no magic had been exposed. Chris and Bianca both had decided that they would, well Bianca would, bring their child into the world in the safety and comfort of a hospital. Both had been a bit scared because the baby would be magic, but because both Chris and Bianca weren't all that powerful, and both had no magic problems during their birth they guessed, more so hoped, everything would be alright.

"Just breath, you're doing great!" Chris said, trying to get to the hospital as fast as he could. Bianca had just been hit with another contraction and was in some serious need of pain killers, at first she wanted to give birth the natural way with no medication, but now she was not so sure. "Aaaah, hurry up Chris!" Bianca yelled. Chris nodded pushing the car to it's limit "we're almost there" he said. They came to a screeching halt at the doors of the hospital, Chris got Bianca and the bag out of the car, got Bianca into a wheelchair and ran into the hospital, calling for help. "I'll be right back baby, I just need to park the car!" Chris yelled, before running towards the car.

_15 hours of labor later_

"one last push Bianca, can you give me one hard push" the doctor said, it had been 15 hours and they were almost done, the second baby was almost out. "Aaaaaahhhh" Bianca yelled, while crushing Chris' hand and she gave one last push, she was exhausted, she had decided against medication since she had really wanted that. Finally she had given birth to two beautiful babies, first to a beautiful boy and 23 minutes later to a cute little girl.

"here you go" the nurse said, giving their baby girl to Bianca and their baby boy to Chris. They both stared at their children in awe, they were so beautiful and sweet. "What do you want to name them" she asked, looking at the new parents with a smile. "Sophia Lynn Halliwell and Jason Wyatt Halliwell" Bianca said, "Sophia and Jason, beautiful names" the nurse said, writing both names down.

Bianca and Chris had talked a lot about baby names, both had wanted to honor Lynn by naming their baby girl after her, and Bianca had thought of the name Wyatt since she knew how much Wyatt had meant for Chris. Chris had liked the idea, Wyatt was despite some obvious problems a really good big brother.

"I'll let you family outside know they can come and visit now" the nurse said, before walking out of the room. Not much later Lynn walked into the room, a big smile on her face. She had been thrilled to hear she was going to be a grandmother, and had rushed to the hospital as soon as she got Chris' call that Bianca was in labor. "Hi! Ah, Bianca how are you doing? Where are my beautiful grandchildren" she said, walking toward Bianca and kissing her on her head. Bianca smiled tiredly at her mother, the birth had made her exhausted, she pointed towards the two cribs, one in pink and the other in blue, were her two babies were laying. "Shh, they are sleeping" Chris said, before showing Lynn her grandchildren. "Ohh, they are beautiful, the girl looks just like Bianca and the boy just like you Chris" she said. Bianca had fallen asleep. Chris smiled, he and Bianca had noticed this too. "what are their names?" Lynn asked, she had asked many times before how they were going to call their children but they let it be a surprise. Chris smiled before answering "Sophia Lynn and Jason Wyatt". Lynn looked surprised before a huge smile settled on her face "you named your baby girl after me?" she asked, she absolutely loved it. "Yeah, we both wanted to honor you, since you've done so much for the both of us" Chris answered. Lynn hugged Chris fiercely before she turned to the sleeping babies in front of her, wondering how they became so beautiful.

_5 years later_

It was a Friday and Chris had taken the day off so he could take care of the kids while Bianca went to a spa day with her friends. Normally Chris had a workweek of 5 days, while Bianca only had three so the kids wouldn't have to spend every day at their Grandma's. Not that any of them minded, the kids or Lynn, but Bianca didn't want to spend too much time away from the kids. So Bianca worked Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays and Chris worked Monday till Friday. They both always had the weekends and evenings off.

"Jason, look out okay, if you run too hard I won't be able to see you anymore" he said to his 5 year old son. Jason listened, he was scared to get lost so he ran a little slower in front of his dad. Sophia was holding Chris' hand, also scared to get lost. "Dadddyyyy! Faster, faster!" Jason yelled happily, they were going to shop for presents for Bianca, her birthday was coming up in a week, and the children were very excited. Chris laughed, but didn't increase his speed, his baby girl was walking next to him, and she couldn't go much faster. "Slow down buddy, or you'll be asleep by the time we get to the store" he said, Jason scowled and shook his head to so he would not. "So what do you want to buy momma?" Chris asked, hoping they would have thought of something they could actually buy. "a car, noooo a train!" Jason said, he was a big fan of trains and cars. "and you princess?" He asked Sophia. "A puppy!" She said, a big smile on her face. Chris immediately shook his head, but then thought about it, a puppy wasn't really such a bad idea, Bianca loved dogs, and both Jason and Sophia had been begging for a dog for quite some time now. "That's not such a bad idea princess" He said. Jason stopped running "yeah! We're getting a dog!" He yelled, hugging his father's legs, Sophia followed him, doing the same. Chris laughed again, happy his kids were happy. "Okay, well what about this, we'll go look for a nice puppy, and then daddy will pick it up and bring it home on momma's birthday, okay" Jason and Sophia nodded, they we're going to have a puppy!

After some time they finally found the right place and the right puppy, a sweet blonde Labrador. Chris made the arrangements so he could pick him up a week later, they also bought necessities that they needed for keeping a dog. Jason and Sophia were extremely happy and already thinking of dog names. "can we call him bob?" Jason asked, but Sophia didn't like it "No, Dora!" "no, cookie!". The arguing went on for a while but then Sophia thought of "No sammie!" Jason was about to say another name but stopped, he actually liked that name. "Daddy can we call the puppy sammie?" he asked, Sophia nodded. Chris liked the name too, but thought Bianca should also have a say. "Maybe we should ask mom when she get the dog, okay?" He said, he had already explained to them that they couldn't tell Bianca that she would get a dog, they both promised, but Chris wasn't so sure they could keep that promise.

"Daddy look, look that car!" Jason said, pointing at a red sports car. Chris looked, but he saw something else, he was shocked and kept staring. Sophia noticed and pulled at Chris' pants "Daddy?" She asked, trying to get his attention, but he couldn't stop staring at the man by the sports car.

"Chris…? Chris is that you?" the man asked with hope

"Wyatt" Chris answered, finally getting over his shock.

**AN. And yes that was a Cliffhanger, of some sort. I hope you liked the chapter, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. Hi everybody, here's a new chapter! Thank you for reviewing, putting this story on alert and making it one of your favorites! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Chris…? Chris is that you?" the man asked with hope

"Wyatt" Chris answered, finally getting over his shock. Both men stared at each other for a long time, taking in the changes, and changed they had. They hadn't seen or heard from each other for more than 9 long years. Chris didn't really know how to react, he wanted to hug his brother, but he also wanted to yell at him, so he just kept staring

Jason and Sophia were staring at the man with curious gazes, who was he? "Daddy, daddy, I'm called Wyatt too" Jason whispered like it was a secret, but Wyatt was able to hear what he said and gasped. Chris smiled as he turned to his son "I know buddy, but how about we go home okay?" he said, trying to get away from Wyatt. He was happy to see that his brother was still alive, and doing relatively well as far as he could see, but he didn't want to have a family reunion. "Wait! Chris, don't go!" Wyatt said, he was still a bit shocked, but he knew he had to keep Chris there if he even wanted a chance at talking with him. Chris didn't listen and grabbed both his kids' hands, beginning to walk away as quickly as possible with the little 5 year olds. Wyatt not having the restriction of kids walked quickly behind them, hoping that if Chris realized this he would talk to him, and if he didn't realize it he would find Chris' home, or at least where he was staying for the time being. Wyatt couldn't really believe Chris still lived in San Francisco. He couldn't have lived here not without Wyatt finding him.

Chris obviously knew Wyatt was following, he would have been shocked if he hadn't been followed, but now he had no idea what to do. He couldn't lead him to his home, but the kids were getting tired, Sophia kept walking slower and slower. Chris stopped walking, his kids' needs came before his, "do you want me to carry you?"he asked Sophia, also looking at Jason since he knew his little boy was tired too. They both nodded yes. This were the times Chris was happy he worked out and still fought demons, he was still strong enough to carry both his kids around. Wyatt came walking next to him, he wasn't sure what to say, firstly because he didn't want to anger Chris or scare him away, and secondly Chris was carrying two little kids and Wyatt wasn't sure what they knew and if they were even allowed to have any knowledge of their father's past and his family. Finally after about 15 minutes of walking around aimlessly both kids were sound asleep.

"Are those your children?" Wyatt asked trying to start a conversation, he had wanted to ask that the moment he heard the boy talking, he wasn't sure if he had heard the boy correct. Chris sighed, he knew he couldn't get away from Wyatt, he just nodded. Wyatt looked at the two sleeping kids, you could see Chris in both kids, but mostly in the boy, he was like a little version of Chris. Wyatt smiled sadly, he had missed so much of his little brothers life. "So how are you doing?" he asked then, hoping Chris would give him a chance. "Well I was doing great, but then my past showed up" Chris answered, he wasn't happy, though he had appreciated that Wyatt waited to talk so the kids wouldn't hear. "Chris, please just give me something here, I'm begging you" Wyatt said, sure he saw that his little brother was doing okay, or at least looked okay but he needed and wanted to know more. Chris sighed again. "I'm fine Wyatt, obviously I'm still alive. I moved in with Bianca, graduated, got a good job, got married, we had children. That about sums it up" he didn't really want to tell Wyatt anything, but he had to admit, it was good seeing his big brother, to really see he was alive. "So how are you?" he continued, he never was good with awkward silences and did about anything to stop them from occurring. Chris sighed, this was going to be a long day. Wyatt just smiled, maybe there was some for hope for him, and hope was all he had right about now.

"I'm fine too, also alive. I had a depression way back, when you left. But I got better with help. We all knew we had to move on, come to accept what happened, because well let's face it, you weren't coming back. It was hard, especially for mom, dad and I, but we did it, well partly. Mom and dad are still together, mom opened a restaurant a while ago, it's going good. Dad is still teaching at magic school, he always loved that place." Wyatt smiled, he loved magic school too. "The cousins are all okay, either busy with school, jobs or boyfriends, I try to scare them away of course. Prue is actually engaged, couldn't scare that guy away even when I tried my hardest. The Aunts and uncles are also still okay, they are all still together. We all miss you though" Wyatt said, not giving much information about himself either, he wanted too but he hoped by not giving him that information yet the conversation would be longer or that they could meet up again. Chris just nodded, like he didn't really care.

There was some silence before Wyatt thought of something his brother would want to hear, and something that could maybe get him back to the family. "You should visit grandpa, he isn't going to be alive for that long" Wyatt said knowing how much Chris cared for their grandfather. They were all surprised their grandfather had lived this long, Patricia said it was because he waited for Chris. Finally Chris showed some emotion. Wyatt could only hope that someday he would show emotion because of him again. He knew their grandfather was the only one who really treated Chris right, he never made Chris feel like an outsider. It probably was because Victor wasn't magic himself, but somewhere Wyatt thought Chris was just his favorite grandson. Not that Wyatt minded really, he was just happy that Chris was so loved by Victor. "I can take you to him if you'd like? Nobody else is there, I'll make sure of that" He said quickly making sure Chris wouldn't get scared away, which the prospect of meeting other family members would obviously have as result. Chris looked long and hard at him, but finally nodded. He had really missed Victor, and Victor had always treated him well.

"In here" Wyatt said, as he opened a door in a nursing home, Victor hadn't wanted to go, but he needed help with everyday stuff, so the family agreed it would be better for him. "Hi grandpa!" Wyatt said cheerily, "So I have a surprise for you" he continued, not giving Victor the time to react, or Chris to escape. He pulled Chris in, who was still holding his two children. Victor gasped "Chris?" His eyes shone with hope and happiness. "Hi grandpa!"Chris said quietly, putting his sleeping children on the bed. He went over to his grandfather and gave him a hug, tears stung his eyes, but he would not let them fall.

There was some silence while Chris and Victor looked at each other. "I knew you would come back, even if it was just once" Victor said, he had only managed to live as long as he did with that thought in his mind, he couldn't die if he hadn't said goodbye to Chris. Chris would never forgive himself. "Grandpa, what are you doing in a nursing home?" Chris asked, looking confused. Wyatt laughed, as did Victor. "Oh boy, I'm much older now, I need help you know". Chris looked at them like they were idiots. "Obviously, but what I'm asking why are you living here, and not with Piper, of any other relative?" Chris asked, a sad look crossed his grandfathers eyes, a sad look for he didn't really wanted to be in this nursing home, but also because Chris didn't call Piper his mother anymore "Chris they don't have the time to take care of me all day long" He knew this, though it did not make the situation any nicer. Chris just nodded, a thoughtful look is his eyes. Victor laughed, he knew that look, his youngest grandson was planning something. "So who are those adorable kids you dumped on my bed?"He asked Chris. "O, you don't mind, do you? It's just they walked a lot today, and they're really tired. I carried them for a long time, and though I'm fit it too was getting a bit tired" Chris began explaining, rambling away. Victor shook his head laughing "don't worry boy, it's fine. I was just wondering who they were" he said. Chris smiled. "Well Grandpa you're a great- grandfather now. Those two are there are Sophia and Jason, they are mine and Bianca's children. They're twins, both 5 years old now" Chris said with a smile, it was obvious how much he loved his kids. A large smile broke out on Victor's face, he was so happy that he lived the day to see his great-grandchildren.

It had been hard on his family, to see their child, brother, nephew and cousin leave. To see how much they had hurt their own family, so much that he had felt the need to escape and run from them. It had hurt himself greatly too, and he blamed himself even if he wasn't to blame for treating him badly then for not helping him, not telling his parents to stop. He was ridden with guilt, though he kept living he always felt that guilt. Now when he was with his grandchildren he made sure to give every one of them enough attention, he made sure to look if they felt bad and to help them, and he especially made sure he kept an eye on their parents. No child should be put through that, and he would make sure no family of his would ever go through that, nothing like that could ever happen again. Though his mind was pretty much put to ease by his daughters, who felt the same, nothing like that should happen again, he always kept an eye open. Victor had often wondered if Chris blamed him, if Chris was angry at him. He often wondered what would happen when he saw him again, would Chris yell at him, ignore him, how would his grandson feel. He felt the need to ask for forgiveness, but he wasn't sure if talking about the past was a thing Chris did, he wasn't sure that Chris wouldn't run out of the door as soon as they began about that topic. Also he was afraid, what if Chris really did blame him, really was angry, what if he didn't want or couldn't forgive him. Victor was sure he could live with that knowledge. So Victor just smiled, content to just talk about every day topics, he was a happy man finally seeing Chris again.

After a hour or so Chris noticed the time, he really should go home, Bianca would be home soon, and dinner would be ready, and he really should get the kids home. Chris was happy to finally see his grandpa again, though he wasn't happy with how he was living, he was pretty sure he didn't get visitors that often. They had talked about everyday stuff, not getting into the past, and there weren't much question about his life now either, just the how are you doing and are you still with Bianca. Chris suspected that Victor didn't want to make Chris run away, he was thankful for that, because he himself wasn't so sure he wanted to talk about everything. Chris told his grandpa that he really needed to leave. "Grandpa, it was really good seeing you again, and I'm happy to see that even though your age you are quite healthy. But I really need to go, it's nearing 6.30 pm and dinner will be ready soon" he smiled apologetically, Victor nodded, life still went on and he knew that. Both men stood and hugged each other, Victor didn't know if this was a goodbye or a see you later. "Bye Grandpa!" Chris said, picking up his kids and walking out of the door. Wyatt followed, he too had to get home but he didn't really want to let Chris go.

"So, am I ever going to see you again? Or are you going to just disappear like last time?" Wyatt asked, he didn't really want to ask the question as he feared the answer. It had been so hard the last time Chris left, he wasn't sure how he would fare if it happened again. He looked at Chris, hope and a little desperation shining in his eyes, he was pleading, begging even. He was willing to go down on his knees, actually he was willing to do about anything to get his little brother back, even if it was just for little meetings like this. Chris stared at the ground, he didn't know what to say, how to answer. "I don't really know Wyatt. I can't do the whole family again, actually I don't want to" Chris began, Wyatt sighed he didn't like that beginning, he didn't like it at all. "please..!" he said, a strained voice as he was trying to hold his emotions back. "I really don't know Wyatt, we'll see" Chris said, walking away to the bathrooms in the nursing house quickly and he made his escape. By the time Wyatt reached the bathrooms they were already empty.

Chris really didn't know if he wanted to see Wyatt ever again, did he want to go back there? Go back and facing his past? As Chris made his escape a lonely tear rolled down his face as he remembered, his past had finally caught up with him, he just wasn't sure what to do with it.

**AN. So that was Chris reaction to seeing Wyatt again. Did you hate it? Liked it? Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN. A new chapter is up! Thanks for reviewing! Also, if you have a hard time imagining characters or other stuff in this story, I have put up some pictures on my profile! On to the story, Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Fireballs, screams, potions, power blasting. Everywhere you looked there were demons. The attic of the halliwell family was a mess.

Wyatt had just entered the manor after seeing Chris when Prue ran past him, storming up the stairs. Wyatt, having been raised around demon fights, knew right away something was wrong and ran behind her, Prue already yelling what happened and who they were up against. Apparently Prue had saved some girl who she had classes with today from a demon clan when they walked to their cars, and now the demon clan was pissed off and like all demons did when angry they were probably thinking of a plan for their revenge. Prue was pissed off too, she just began to be friends with the girl, Jenny, and really didn't like the demon intervention, so like every time Prue was angry she was planning to hurt the ones who made her angry, look out demons. Wyatt sighed, just an ordinary day for a Halliwell.

After a whole evening searching for the right demon clan, making potions, thinking of spells Prue and Wyatt were getting tired, some other family members had come and helped them, but now it was late in the evening and they were the only one standing. "Do you really think we should summon them now? Do you know how late it is?" Wyatt whined, he just wanted to sleep. "Yes Wyatt I am aware of the time, but I really need this done today. This is like the tenth time demons stopped me from making new friends and I'm done with it!" Prue said, getting ready to summon. "Well let's get this show on the road then" Wyatt said, also getting ready for summoning.

I hope Chris decides to come and see me again, I really don't want to go another 9 years without my baby brother. Wyatt was thinking about his day and about Chris, so he was pretty distracted, not the best thing to do when you're in a demon fight. "Waytt! Look out!"Prue yelled, seeing two fireballs heading straight for her cousin, normally she wouldn't have to worry about Wyatt during the battle, but he seemed out of it, the fireballs heading his way were clear prove of that, Wyatt normally wouldn't even let them have the chance to fire. "WYATT!"she yelled again, but it was already too late the two fireballs had made it to its target and Wyatt yelled out in pain and fell to the ground, grasping his left shoulder and arm where he had been hit, blood oozed out of the wound and the rest was badly burned. "Nooo!" Prue yelled, trying to get to her fallen cousin but hitting a block, all the demons turned on her now and Prue was fighting for her life, seeing Wyatt's slipping away slowly. "Chris" it was all Wyatt managed to mutter before he succumbed to the numb darkness.

_Meanwhile_

Sophia and Jason woke up as soon as they felt the orbs surrounding them, running to their toys as they materialized. Chris looked at the clock, sighing when he saw it wasn't time for Bianca to be home yet. He ran his hand through his hair, today's events had put him on alert like in a fight, his nerves were going crazy and honestly it was exhausting him. He really felt the need to talk to Bianca, she would get him calm again so that he could think. Chris finally left the spot he had first materialized, he had been standing there for quite some time now. He went to find his kids to make sure they weren't braking any vases today or burning down the house. After some searching he found both kids in their rooms, for once they were just playing quietly as if they could sense their father's distress. "He kiddo, what are you doing?" Chris asked his son, this calm behavior was especially strange for him seeing as he normally couldn't sit still for more than 2 minutes. "Just playing with my cars" Jason replied, not even looking up. "Okay, well daddy is going to get started on dinner, so what would you like to eat today?" Chris asked, letting go of his suspicions, his kids could play calmly without plotting something… right? "Lasagna!" Jason answered, still playing with his cars. "Well, I'll be in the kitchen then, so if something is wrong you can find me there" Chris said, making his way to the door, with one last glance he left do go downstairs.

Half an hour later Chris just finished setting the table and making the lasagna, he was just getting the kids downstairs as the front door opened, revealing a very relaxed looking Bianca, she had really enjoyed he spa day and she would make sure she'd have another one. "Honey, I'm home" she yelled, laughing when she saw Chris stumbling down the stairs, two little kids hanging on to him. "Hi Bi, dinner is ready and on the table, so let's go!" he said, finally getting of the stairs and sending the kids to the dining table. He walked over to Bianca and sweetly kissed her, he decided he would tell her about his meeting later. "yeah lasagna!" they heard Sophia yell, Bianca and Chris laughed "Let's hurry before those little monsters eat everything" Bianca said laughing while they walked to the dining table "hé I'm not a monster!" Jason yelled, Chris just ruffled his hair. "So how was your day?" Chris asked, sitting down and starting to eat, the table was filled talking and laughter over stories of Bianca's day.

It was a couple of hours after dinner and Chris was putting Sophia and Jason to bed, he had just finished reading them a bedtime story. "Come on Jason, in bed, I'll be right back and I want to see you laying in that bed, do you understand?"Chris said, Jason nodded and Chris walked over to Sophia's room, he tucked her in, gave her a good night kiss on the head and put out the lights "Night daddy!" Sophia said, her eyes already getting heavy "night princess" Chris replied making his way to his son's room. When he walked in he saw his son had listened so he gave Jason a goodnight kiss too and left the room "Night Jason" he said, but Jason was already asleep. Chris smiled seeing his two babies asleep.

Bianca was making tea, normally she would have made coffee, but she had sensed Chris' distress and had the feeling something was wrong. He tried to cover it up in front of the kids but Bianca had seen right through it. She hoped that Chris would tell her what was bothering him, even if she needed to help him start, she really hoped he could tell her. Chris was really good at keeping secrets after all, but in the end his secrets always seemed to destroy him. Just as she made the tea Chris came downstairs and went to sit in the kitchen. He looked at Bianca and knew right away that she was on to him, so when he was presented with the tea he wasn't all that surprised. "So, do I need to tell you all that stuff about how you can trust me, and it is okay to tell me, or can we do this the easy way and you tell me now?" Bianca said, a smile on her face showed her she wasn't angry with him or anything. Chris smiled too, Bianca knew him so well. "Yeah, I guess I didn't fool you huh. I didn't really want to tell you right away, you seemed so happy and because of the kids" Chris began, Bianca just nodded she understood his reasoning and would probably have done the same thing "I understand that Chris, don't worry. But I just thought it would be good for you to talk about whatever that has you on edge" Chris chuckled nervously, he wasn't entirely sure how Bianca would take his story.

"I saw someone from my past today. I saw Wyatt" Chris said, getting right out with the big news, Bianca just sat there, her cup of tea stilled halfway to her mouth. Chris thought it was best to explain what had happened. "We went for your birthday shopping today, and no I'm not telling you what you're getting" Chris began his story, it got Bianca out of her shock and Bianca scowled, she really didn't like it when she didn't know something. "Anyways we just came from the shop where we found your present. We were walking for a while and then I thought I recognized some man as Wyatt, and well I probably should have ran as soon as that thought entered my mind, but I was just so shocked and well he saw me of course" Chris took a deep breath, and went on "I tried to get away but I was in a busy street and had no way of orbing and well I started to walk but Jason and Sophia were tired so I had to carry them, and well I'll just come out and tell you I couldn't get away. He started talking and well begging. I just couldn't really take that." Chris said, he was looking for understanding, hoping that Bianca understood. And she did, she understood as one of the best how Chris felt. She nodded "I do sweetie, I do" she said, hoping it would encourage Chris to go on, as it was obvious he wanted to tell more. "He was begging, and he is my big brother, my brother! How could I just let him beg and not say a thing? It was quite sad actually. So I told him, about us and how we moved in together and got married and that we got two beautiful kids. And he told me about how the family was coping and stuff. I'm a bit happy though, to know that they're all okay." Bianca nodded, she had been happy too when she has visited them a long time ago "He told me about Victor, and how he was now in a nursing home, a nursing home can you believe it, I know he is old and stuff but I would really have thought that the family would take care of him!" Chris was getting upset, it had been hard for him to see that his grandfather's health was so bad now, but he was especially upset to see that they had just put him away. "They put him in a nursing home? Wow harsh" Bianca said, she knew she shouldn't but that's just how she thought about it. Chris nodded, he was a bit shocked too. "Yeah they did. I went to visit him. I just couldn't let him die without really saying goodbye, without seeing him even if it was the last time. His health isn't that good anymore, which would be expected of course but yeah." He said, he was really happy that he had seen his grandfather again. Out of the whole family he was really the only one, who wasn't at fault. "It was hard to leave there again, I could just see that he didn't get much visitors" Chris said, he wanted to change that, but wasn't sure how to, because he didn't really know if it was a good thing to visit. "We'll change that" Bianca replied, determination clearly visible on her face. Victor had been the only good one for Chris, and the only one who hadn't been against her and their relationship. Chris just nodded, they would find a way. "Anyways I went to visit grandpa, and after sometime I realized what I really was doing, and well I just had to get away, so I said my goodbye to grandpa and left. Wyatt asked if he would ever see me again, but I don't know, I still don't know. Should I give him another chance, should I just forgive and forget, because really I don't know if I can even do that" Chris began rambling, he was lost of what to do. Bianca didn't really have an answer either, she knew Chris missed his family and honestly she didn't want to keep him away from them but she also didn't want to see him get hurt again. "I don't know honey, but you don't have to make a decision right away, just think about it, sleep over it. I'm sure in time your heart will tell you what to do. And if you want to see them again, or just Wyatt, that's okay, we'll make sure that happens. Just think about what you want" Bianca said, this decision couldn't be made in one night. She stood up, it was getting quite late and Bianca was really tired. "I'm going upstairs, just think about it and relax, everything will work itself out" Bianca said, kissing Chris before making her way to the stairs. "Night" Chris said, he needed to think for a bit. "Night" Bianca replied.

It was getting quiet in the house, but Chris was still sitting in the kitchen, thinking about his day and about his decision. Too much had happened between his family and himself, too much time had spent apart. Their lives had changed, they themselves had changed, if Chris was really honest, they could call each other strangers now. So was he willing to get to know them again? It was all up to him to decide. He was older now, he was stronger now, he wasn't that young man he once was who was too attached to his family, he wasn't that young boy that depended on his family too much. He had changed and his family couldn't hurt him anymore, so was he willing to let them in again? Chris sighed and for the umpteenth time ran his hand through his hair. Chris stood up, he wasn't going to decide this evening, it would take a while to get his thoughts in order, and a good night sleep would certainly help. As Chris put all the lights out and made his way upstairs to his room he thought about Victor, that was the one thing he had already decided about, he would change his grandfather's situation.

**AN. And that was another chapter, what do you think? Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN. Hi everyone, thanks for reviewing! A new chapter is up, I hope you enjoy. I apologize for any mistakes and my bad English.**

**I would like to warn you that my next update may take some time, my grandmother passed away this morning, and as you maybe understand, my head is somewhere else right now. **

Chapter 9

The house was silent and all the lights were out, clear signs that the whole family was in bed, as to be expected since it was late in the evening. Chris had been the last to go to bed, and he was now asleep, as was everyone else in the

house. But Chris wasn't having a peaceful night, he was having nightmares. He was dreaming about demon attacks and people screaming for help. He wished he could just wake up but the dream wasn't listening. "Chris" it was just a

faint whisper, but to Chris it was loud and clear as if it had been yelled right in his ear. It was a cry for help and Chris bolted awake, happy to be awake but confused as to why. Had this cry for help been in his dream, or had it happened

for real? He faintly recognized the voice, but in his half asleep state he couldn't think clear and therefore couldn't remember. "Chris help" Chris looked wildly around him, trying to find the source of the voice, he was awake now, so there

was no question about it, he hadn't dreamed hearing his name. Chris became more awake now, getting his thoughts in order, a light bulb went on in his brains, he knew that voice! "Wyatt!" Chris whispered, getting out of bed quickly and

changing his clothes as quickly as possible. Wyatt was in danger, and had asked for his help as last resource, of that Chris was sure. As soon as Chris was ready he orbed to the danger, to Wyatt, he orbed back to his old house, the

manor.

The sight that met Chris was frightening, he was met with a couple of demons, obviously the left over's of a clan. The once somewhat organized attic was a mess, obvious signs of a fight, scorch marks, potion residue where found

everywhere. But the most frightening sight of it all was a unconscious Wyatt with blood all around him, and a very tired Prue losing the battle, several injuries visible. Chris shook his shock off, this was not the time to look at his

surroundings. Chris used his telekinesis to throw the remaining six demons against the wall, throwing several knives with precision, and again using his telekinesis to throw some of the residue of the potions to the demons, in mere

minutes all demons were vanquished. Prue looked absolutely shocked to see her long lost cousin standing there, fighting of the demons and saving her life with ease, she fell to the ground, tears rolling from her eyes now that the fight

was over and he mind was truly able to see how near she was to death. Chris quickly ran to Wyatt, thinking he was in the most immediate danger for his life, Chris had never been able to heal as he wasn't trained, he and Bianca had

however been signed an white lighter, Lydia, after the elders noticed Chris was using his magic and Bianca was fighting for their side. "Lydia! Please come quick!" Chris yelled, hoping Lydia wasn't helping anybody else right now, for her

really needed her, he could feel a pulse, but it was a faint one and if he wasn't healed quickly Wyatt wouldn't make it.

Blue orbs emerged in the attic, Chris began speaking before Lydia had even been fully materialized. "Quickly, Wyatt needs healing, and if you're done Prue could use some healing too". Lydia ran to his side, asking no questions and began

healing immediately. The healing process was slow, showing them really how near Wyatt had been to death, but the golden glow was working, and slowly Wyatt came back to the conscious again. As soon as Wyatt was fully healed Lydia

walked over to Prue, who was still in shock. Lydia healed all her wounds quickly, choosing to speak after her job was done. "What the heck happened here?" She said in a demanding voice, clearly expecting a full answer.

Chris shrugged, he really didn't know what had happened before he had arrived, only seeing the end of the battle. "I don't really know, all I know is that I was woken up by Wyatt, hearing him calling my name, obviously he was in danger

and in desperate need of help. I decided I should take a look, and well when I orbed in I saw Wyatt out cold and Prue was losing her battle. So I stepped in, vanquishing the last demons and calling you for help." Chris tried to explain the

best he could, but with his little knowledge wasn't enough, Lydia expected the full story. "Well, are you two going to give me any answers, or were you planning on staring stupidly at Chris and me?" she said, getting tired of being stared

at. She knew the full story of Chris's past, and had been surprised to orb into the Halliwell manor attic, being shocked to see that Chris had helped his family out. "I, uhh.." Prue began, trying to look somewhere else, but her eyes found

Chris fairly quickly again, she just couldn't believe Chris was sitting there, in their attic. "Chris?" she asked, she knew it was Chris, but her shocked mind just had to know for sure. "yeah Prue, that is Chris. I wanted to tell you but well you

came running in searching for demons" Wyatt began rambling, Prue stopped him by holding her hand up "What did you want to tell me?" she said, always the curious one. "That I saw Chris today, well yesterday now" wyatt answered,

Prue gasped and yelled "You didn't tell me earlier because? Are you stupid, why didn't you tell me, stuff like that should be the first thing out of your mouth" her hands were everywhere, trying to prove her point. "I wanted to, but you

were so stressed about the demons, I just thought I had time later to tell you!" Wyatt said, defending himself. "Obviously not, seeing how you almost died today" Lydia said, trying to steer the conversation back to the most pressing

matter, why she had to heal them. She hadn't known about the meeting either, but suspected Bianca already did, and that she would have been informed quite soon. Chris nodded at her, as if knowing her train of thoughts and telling her

he would have told her soon.

"How is it that my charge had to save your asses tonight?" Lydia said, getting impatient. "I saved a friend, jenny, who I had classes with today from a demon clan when we walked to our cars, and then the demon clan was pissed off and

like all demons do when angry they thought of a plan for their revenge. I was pretty pissed off too, I mean, I just began to be friends with Jenny, and I really don't like all the demon interventions, so I thought of a way to hurt them,

vanquish them. So we, Wyatt and I, summoned the clan, but the clan was a little bigger than we had anticipated and was a little more prepared than we had hoped for. Well somehow the demons got passed Wyatt's defense, I suspect

that he was distracted, and he got hit, well you know how badly he ended up. Then I had to fight of all the remaining demons, but I was so tired. And then out of nothing Chris orbed in, like he knew we were in trouble, he killed the

demons easily and called for you" Prue explained, shooting a dirty look to Wyatt when she mentioned him being distracted and a thankful look to Chris at the end. Lydia just nodded, Chris had already explained how he knew about them

being in danger, and Lydia suspected that Wyatt and Chris' bond had something to do with it. "Well I'm happy to see that you are all alive, but I must be going now. Bye Chris, I will be seeing you soon I guess?" Lydia said, making sure

she would get the story from Chris. Chris just nodded, "yeah, I'll just call you okay?" Lydia nodded and then orbed away, giving Wyatt, Prue and Chris some privacy. "So..?" Prue said, still wanting to know about their meeting of

yesterday. "yeah, I guess we need to talk" Chris answered, he was really hoping he could just get away quietly.

"I was in town today, buying some stuff from the grocery list and well when I was at my car I saw a men I thought I recognized, so I turned to really look. I realized quickly it was Chris and kept bugging him to talk to me. So after we

walked for some time Chris gave in, he told me how his life was so far and I told him about ours. We also went to visit grandpa, you should have seen his face, he was so happy." Wyatt explained to Prue when they were seated

downstairs in the living room. Chris hadn't really want to move, not wanting to risk any other family member seeing him, but according to Prue pretty much all the other family members were on a little trip, and wouldn't be back until

somewhere in the morning. Chris gave in, thinking there was enough time to tell the story, talk a bit with Prue and then to leave before the rest was back. "I can't believe that after all these years of searching you found him, right here in

this city" Prue said, she wanted to know about Chris's life, but was a bit afraid to ask. She was really happy though, that he had visited their grandfather, she knew how much Victor wanted to see his grandson one last time. "You want to

know about my life huh?" chris guessed, seeing Prue's look. Prue nodded sheepishly, busted. "I guess I can tell you the same I told Wyatt" Chris said.

"It really isn't much of a story, and really I just gave him a cliff note version. After I left you guys I moved in with Bianca, I was already in collage so I just kept studying, I graduated, got a good job, Bianca and I got married. We took the

next step in married life so we got children. They're twins, a boy and a girl, Jason and Sophia. They're 5 years old now. And well that is really all there is to tell" Chris told Prue. Prue's eyes shined, Chris had children! Though Chris had left

many years ago, Prue always believed that she knew her cousin, and so she wasn't really that surprised that Chris married Bianca and had children, it had always been a dream of him to have a family, his own family. "Wow, I guess I

always knew you would be the first to really settle get married, have children all that stuff. I'm really happy for you!" Prue said, and she was, truly happy. I was good to know Chris was okay and that he had a good life.

"we're home!" Came the voice of Piper, the rest of the family was behind her, they had decided to go back early when Piper and Phoebe got the feeling something was wrong with their children. Looks of horror were shown on the faces of

Chris, Wyatt and Prue. There was no way Chris could leave without being noticed, if he orbed they would see his orbs and demand an explanation, if he ran to the back door he would be too late. No it was pretty obvious he would have

to face his whole family now, Shit. "they're back early" whispered Prue, horror was still on her face, she had been the one to convince Chris to stay and go downstairs, Chris would never trust her again. "I really didn't know they would be

home early!" Prue began to explain quickly, hoping it would help her case. "Why are they back early, they're never back early" Wyatt said, he understood what this would mean, as soon as Chris got the chance he would leave and never

come back. "It's okay, I know it's not your faults" Chris said to them, he was the one who was stupid enough to stay around. "hello? Are you home, Wyatt? Prue? Are you okay?" Piper yelled, walking in the living room. A loud gasp was

heard, followed by more loud gasps before there was complete silence. Prue, Wyatt and Chris were staring at the rest of the family, while the rest of the family was staring at Chris. Their eyes were round and filled with shock and hope.

"Chris?" Leo said, he was the first to recover. "hi leo" Chris answered in a cold voice, he so didn't need a family reunion right now. "O my god, Chris!" Piper said, then silence filled the room again, everybody staring at Chris, they were all

hoping the same.

They were hoping to ask for forgiveness and they were hoping to get their Cousin/nephew back.

**AN. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN. Wow, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! I have a few reason for not updating, the first I said in the last chapter, then I had loads of school work, and I just got back from a trip to Berlin. Anyways, here is a new chapter I hope you like it. If it sucks that would be my writers block talking. **

_Last chapter:_

"_Chris?" Leo said, he was the first to recover. "Hi Leo" Chris answered in a cold voice, he so didn't need a family reunion right now. "O my god, Chris!" Piper said, then silence filled the room again, everybody staring at Chris, they were all hoping the same. They were hoping to ask for forgiveness and they were hoping to get their Cousin/nephew back._

Chapter 10

The silence was deafening and even though Chris did not want a family reunion he was now hoping someone would talk, or just make a noise. Chris looked around, it was weird seeing his family again, the faces were familiar, but still they had changed a lot. The faces of his cousins were changed the most, the last time he had seen them they were still teenagers, now they were adults. While Chris was studying his surroundings, the family was studying him, seeing the changes. They drunk in the image, not knowing how long he would stay and when he left if he would ever come back again. Piper wanted to reach out, wanted to hug him and tell him she loves him, but she didn't dare to move, what if he left the moment someone moves or spoke. The others pretty much thought along the same ling and so they stood still and just looked. Then after a while Prue was sick of it, she knew Chris hated awkward silences just as much as she did, so she said "Awkwaaaarrrddd…. ", Piper's eyes grew wide, afraid of Chris' reaction, but Chris just laughed and nodded. "Well, it was nice seeing you again. I hope you had a nice vacation. You know don't let my presence ruin anything, because really I was just about to leave anyways. Bye" Chris said, hoping that they would just let him go, hoping he could stop this reunion before it even really began. "No Chris, please stay!" Leo said in a desperate voice, Piper rushed forward and grabbed his arm, to stop him from leaving. "Please stay Chris, talk to us, let us say sorry!" Phoebe said, she had so much guilt ever since Chris ran away, and she knew the rest felt the same. They needed to talk, and it was probably good for Chris too, to talk about his past. Chris sighed, he wasn't getting out of this, he knew, he just nodded silently telling them he would stay a little longer.

After Chris called Bianca to tell her where he was and what had happened, which took forever because Bianca was very worried and it took all of his power to keep Bianca from coming to the manor, he went to the dining room where the family was currently sitting and waiting for breakfast that Piper was making. He looked around the table and saw they had left him his seat, the seat he always took when he still lived here. Chris didn't really felt like sitting there again, so he went to the kitchen to help Piper with breakfast. Chris had learned how to cook at an early age, and in the last years he became quite good at it, so helping Piper with breakfast wouldn't be a problem. "Can I help?" Chris asked when he entered the kitchen, he had decided that if he was to talk to the family he should at least be civil, maybe nice even. He did not want to fight with them, they had done that enough, he was an adult now, had a family, a life. He had matured and he was sure they could be civil to each other. Piper looked up, surprised, but nodded "yeah, that would be nice" she said. She was so happy Chris stayed, though she knew it wasn't because Chris wanted to stay but because they had forced him. She was curious to his life, she wanted to know every little detail and hoped Chris would let her in.

They ate breakfast silently, Chris sat in his usual chair silently hating it. They wanted to ask questions, get answers, apologize, explain, oh how they just wanted to talk to Chris again, but they stopped themselves, everybody needed time, time to wrap their heads around Chris' presence, and time to make sure they asked to right questions and explained everything in the right way. Piper and Leo had understood right away what they had done when Chris left, and they had decided that if Chris ever came back and gave them a chance to explain themselves that they would take it, and explain everything, to tell him about his time traveling and such. They had already told everything to Wyatt. And then the whole family was let in on this secret, so everybody save Chris knew the reasons for Piper and Leo's behavior. It was time for Chris to know, they just hoped he would stay to listen and try to understand. They really, really hoped he would forgive them, but Piper thought he wouldn't, that would be asking for too much. After breakfast Chris said "Well, I guess it's time for talking now huh, why don't we just go to the living room, and everybody who has to say or ask something just does that" Chris said, as much as he wanted to leave he would give them this, he would answer every question the best he could. The rest nodded, this was going better than they had thought it would, at least Chris was civil, it really showed how much more mature he had become.

They were all seated in the living room, the first question had yet to be asked, but it didn't take long. "First off, I want to say sorry, I know it isn't enough, not by a long shot. I know I have treated you badly, no horrible and really the reason I had at the time is a bad one. I'm sure everybody else will say it themselves but I want to say sorry from all of us for our behavior, we will explain everything I promise but I just want to know, are you healthy? And are you happy? Piper said, she knew her sorry wasn't good enough, but those two questions haunted her every day, she needed to know. Chris nodded, he had expected those two questions to be the first ones. "Yeah I'm healthy and yes I am happy" he answered, it was a short answer, but really that was what Piper needed to hear. Piper smiled, that was good. "Ahh, good, I was so worried" she said. Chris understood that, ever since he became father he was worried for his children, worried about their health, worried that they were not happy, but the thing he was most worried about was that he was a bad father, a parent like his parents were. Bianca always told him he was great and would never be like Piper and Leo, but sometimes Chris wasn't so sure. But also ever since he had children he became angrier about his parents behavior, he never understood their actions but when he saw his little babies for the first time he understood them even less. How could a parent behave that way? How could a parent make his/her child feel that way?

"I understand you're all sorry, that you want to apologize, that you want to say it a thousand times if it helps anything. But please don't. I know you're sorry, I've known that for quite some time. Not to make you feel bad or anything, but you should feel sorry, you should feel guilty. It makes you all human, and it helps you to refrain from doing it again. I was always worried you know, that when I wasn't there, you would pick another victim. That one of my cousins would be next" Chris said, he had always looked out for news of his family, to make sure that if it happened again he could help, that he could take his cousin away from it, he never wanted to see anybody go through that. His family looked shocked, appalled even. "We would never do that to our children" Phoebe said, but realized quickly how that sounded, she started to apologize, but Chris wouldn't let her. He had long ago decided he had to get over his past, over his fears and flaws. He knew what his family had done, he knew they were sorry, and he knew he knew after a while they would not treat another family member like that again. He had let it rest, he had accepted his past and moved on. It did hurt him sometimes, to know he never really was a part of the family but he had accepted it. "it really doesn't matter anyways, because you haven't treated your kids that way" he said, showing them he had looked out for the cousins, something that warmed their hearts, even though he left, he still cared, he still looked out for them.

"Not to be rude, or to say that we don't want you here, because you are of course always welcome, but why are you here?" Paige said, it was never explained why Chris was sitting in the living room when they arrived, and since Phoebe and Piper had both felt that something was wrong, Paige was a bit worried something had happened, something bad. Prue and Wyatt looked sheepishly, they didn't really want to tell their parents they almost died and that Chris had to save them. "Well, long story short, Prue and Wyatt were attacked, somehow Wyatt was hit and went down, and Prue was alone in the fight, Prue held them off for as long as she could but it did not help in the end. Somehow I was rudely awoken from my sleep to hear Wyatt yelling for help. I orbed here as fast as I could, vanquished the demons thus saving Prue, called my whitelighter Lydia to save Wyatt." Chris explained quickly, hoping that if he told it, nobody would explode, because really he didn't need to hear Phoebe and Piper rage at their children for their stupidity, they already knew how stupid they had acted, and had almost paid the price, though he knew they would still explode, he was an father himself, if he heard his children had almost died he would tell the exactly how he thought about it. "WHAT!" Phoebe and Piper yelled, and the raging began.

After an hour of telling them how stupid they had been, how they could have died, that they should have called for help, and thanking Chris profusely they went back to their original topic. Chris asked the big question, why had they behaved the way they did. "You keep saying you have a reason for your behavior, you have a reason to keep me out of the family, to make me feel unwanted. I would like to know your reason." He said, and he looked at his parents, he really wanted to know what reason a parent could have to do that. Piper sighed, she knew it would come, she knew she would have to explain. She looked at Wyatt and he nodded, Chris needed to know, even if that meant opening up old wounds. Wyatt had been so broken when he heard about Chris coming back in time to stop him from becoming evil, he had cried and apologized a thousand times. Chris had died for him, he could never forget the looks in his parents eyes when they told him how Chris had died. "We will tell you, we should have told you ages ago" Leo said.

When Wyatt was 1, and you weren't even born yet a man came from the past. A man named Chris Perry, or at least that is what he told us. That man helped us defeat the titans, and I became an elder so Chris Perry became the girls' whitelighter. Chris was neurotic, made them vanquish more demons than we can count, he was always on the hunt. We wanted to know who he was, why he came back. But Chris never told us anything if he could help it, the only thing he said was that he came back to save Wyatt. After a while Chris revealed he did not come back to save Wyatt from a demon, but from Wyatt becoming evil. We did not believe him, we hated Chris. Blamed him for everything that went wrong, blamed him for the separation between Piper and I. We treated him so badly. By accident Phoebe found out his true name, and thus who he really was. Paige and Piper were told and it turned out Chris Perry was Christopher Perry Halliwell, second and youngest son of Piper and I, and Wyatt's little brother. You" Leo said, he looked at Chris to see if Chris heard him, to see if he understood. Chris just looked at him, no emotion on his face.

Phoebe continued the story. "When we finally knew who you were we knew you weren't evil, we knew you didn't want to split Piper and Leo up nor did you want to hurt Wyatt. We didn't tell Leo because he had to leave to become a full time elder, and you didn't mind it. In the future you never had a good relationship with Leo. But when there was an attack we were forced to tell Leo the truth. It took him a long time, but eventually they talked and became civil and nice to each other. We all worked together to find out how Wyatt was turned, and in the end we finally found out it was Gideon, an elder we trusted. Leo stopped him from turning and saved Wyatt and the world by killing him, but it was too late for you. Gideon had taken Wyatt from you by hurting you badly. He had stuck you with an poisoned athame in your stomach, because of the poison we couldn't heal you, and in the end you.. You d-died." Everybody had tears in their eyes except for Chris, he was too shocked to cry, he had thought of many explanations his parents could come up with, but this, well this he had never thought of.

Piper continued "You d-died, and…. and on the same day little you was born. We were so broken, grieving for our lost son and nephew, we couldn't believe you had died. But then we were happy to, because little you were born, and you were healthy and living. Your pas self had succeeded, he had saved the future and saved Wyatt and his family. We thought it was for the best if we didn't tell you or Wyatt about something that would never happen. But still you had died, you died fighting, and we were scared, what if that still did happen? We were so scared and so we decided that it would be best if we kept you from the demons and from the fights. We thought we could save you that way, we thought it was for the best." T

here it was, the reason for all his pain. They were afraid he would die if he ever fought demons. He understood some of it, but still he was so angry, all those years of pain just because they were afraid he would die! "You made me feel worthless, made me feel like I was nothing, like I didn't belong, you made me feel unwanted and pushed me away. You did all of that because you were afraid that I might, MIGHT, die? Because my past self had died and I had a tiny chance to die too, so it would be better to just leave me alone in my room, afraid that somebody would be hurt, wanting to help but I couldn't, because nobody ever taught me how to fight, how to use my powers, you left me useless because of some stupid fear! Are you all fucking stupid! Are you so dense you could not see how much I was hurting, how irrational your fear was!" Chris was not just angry he was furious, all his pent up anger from all those years came out now. Stuff in the room exploded because of Chris' power, but everybody let him rage, they knew they had to let him.

Chris began to pace, he had to vent his anger, slowly his anger lessened and Chris took a seat again, he motioned for his family to talk again, to show them he was okay again. "Sorry, I just let the anger get the better of me, won't happen again" He said, he was a bit embarrassed about his behavior, he could not believe they could still effect him this much. Piper nodded, she understood, she had listened to her sons' raging and he was right, they were so stupid with their irrational fear. Chris was 30 now and was obviously still alive. "Were sorry, we know this reason is stupid, and we obviously feared something that wouldn't happen. But we're parents, and parents worry, and I'm good at worrying, so that's what I do. It was stupid, and it was wrong of us to give you a youth like that, to make you feel like that. We never wanted anything like that to happen. But we did it, and it won't change, your past won't change. I just hope you can move on, and have a better life, a good life. I hope you can be happy, and that one day when you look back at your youth you can think of good and happy things, that when you look back you don't think about us in anger and hate. That is what I hope for. I know it's something big, and I won't ask you for your forgiveness, I would like it, but I won't ask it from you, that is too much to give and I know that, I understand that" Piper said, she craved for forgiveness, but she understood that Chris was angry, that Chris probably could never find it in himself to forgive her. If the roles were different she probably wouldn't forgive either.

"I understand your reasoning. I understand that because my past self died early, you thought I might die too. You're parents, parents worry. I know, I worry all the time. But really that reason is not good enough. That reason doesn't give you the right to treat a child like that. I'm worried my children can die because of the path Bianca and I walk, I'm worried that they will be hurt. But really I know they are going to be hurt, when they are older and have their powers under control they will fight, they will continue the battle we stand for. And just like us, and generations before us, they will hurt and experience losses. It is life. I don't want that for my children, if I had my way, yes I would want them save. But this is life, and the evils out there exist, we can't just let them be. And so I will train them, make sure they are prepared for the worst. To make sure they have a fighting chance and then I worry and hope for the best." Chris said. All he got was shocked faces and silence. Then Penelope asked. "You have children? You are a father?" Chris had forgotten not all of them knew, only Wyatt, Prue and Victor knew from this family.

"Yes I'm a father" he answered, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to tell the whole family about his children. He was a proud father, he loved his children to death and would do anything for them. But was it a good idea to tell this family about them, if he told them, they would want to meet, and was it really a good idea to let this people meet his children. He was treated bad, so how did he know his children wouldn't be treated the same way. But then that was a horrible and stupid though. They gave him a reason, and that reason didn't apply to his children, so really they had no reason to treat them badly. "wow, congratulations, probably a bit late, but wow!" Pearl said, she had a boyfriend for 3 years now, and she was ready for the next step, she herself really wanted children. Actually, all the cousins wanted children, and it would probably only be a matter of time before Prue was pregnant, as least that is what Pearl thought. "I'm a grandma?" Piper said, still shocked, she was happy and sad, happy that her son had children she always knew he would give them the first children, but sad that she didn't even know. Phoebe squealed, she loved children, "How many kids do you have? Boys or girls? How old? Omygosh how cute that you have kids!" She was really happy for Chris. Chris had decided that he could tell them. "I have twins, a boy and a girl. We named them Sophia Lynn and Jason Wyatt. They are now 5 years old" he said, a proud smile on his face. "I'm sure you are a really good father" Henry said. "Do you have a photo?" Priscilla asked, and Chris showed them some photos he had in his wallet.

"Do you think you can tell us about your life, after you left us I mean" Paige asked, wanting to know how he was doing. Chris nodded, he could just give them the story he gave Wyatt and Prue. "Yeah sure, I could do that. Well obviously when I left I was in a relationship with Bianca, something you guys hated. Well I'm happy to say we are still together and we are married, I asked her 3 years after I left and we have been married for 6 years now." Chris said, he smiled at the faces of his family, they were happy for him, but they didn't really like the idea of him marrying a demon. "Well, I guess that was to be expected" Paige said, they hadn't told Chris or anybody else about Bianca's visit when they talked about the time travel story, but the older people in the room understood her sentence. Chris just shrugged, he continued "When I left I was in college, I was studying journalism. I graduated at 22, and I work as a journalist for the local television-network. Bianca studied psychology, and she is now a guidance counselor at a local high school. We both love our jobs." Piper smiled, education was important to her, she was happy that Chris went to college and got a diploma. Journalism was perfect for him. "You work for the local station? So you live in this area?" Patricia asked, she never expected that, how could he live here, work here and still manage to stay off their radar? Chris didn't really wanted to tell them that he lived in the area and cursed himself that he had said where he worked, but then thought that it didn't really matter, they still couldn't find him magically, and finding somebody in San Francisco wasn't that easy. "Yes, that is correct, I live in San Francisco, never left the city either. Well yeah to travel, but that's it" They were all shocked, he lived so close by! "Wow, so close by, but still so far away" Coop said. Chris laughed, he found their shocked faces quite funny, but he continued "After Bianca and I were married we got pregnant very quickly, and after a year of marriage Bianca gave birth to the twins. And well, that's really the story" Chris said.

Though Chris never really wanted this reunion, he was still curious as to how his family were doing, so he asked "And you guys, how are you all doing?" Paige answered first. "Were doing okay, considering we all never really got over you leaving, but you know we live. I'm now full time whitelighter, and Henry still works with his parolees. The twins grew up, they went to college, Patricia takes after me and is now a social worker while Penelope works at a magazine." She said, Phoebe went next "I still work at the paper with my column ask Phoebe still doing great, I still write books, I wrote 2 more in the time you were gone. Coop is still a cupid. Same as with Paige my kids grew up too, I had a hard time letting them go you know. But yeah they went their own way in the end. Prue also studied Psychology and now works as marriage counselor, she is engaged to Luca, Pearl loves to cook just like Piper, and she works in the restaurant of Piper as chef, Priscilla is just like your aunt Prue she is a photographer for a magazine, the same one Penelope works at" Phoebe told him, she was obviously proud of her girls, just as Paige was. Somehow the jobs they had didn't surprise him, they really fitted the girls.

"Well I guess that leaves us huh" Piper said, "It was really hard to go on with our lives after you left, Wyatt went in depression, I would not stop looking, Leo neither. We stopped our lives for a while. But then we understood that this was you choice, we made you leave and you did not want to be found, we still searched from time to time, well more like every week we scry and do some spells. But anyways we somehow accepted it a bit. Leo and I made sure Wyatt got help for his depression, and well he got over his depression, oh we were so happy then. I still own the restaurant, and for a long time also P3. But Wyatt owns P3 now. Leo still teaches a magic school, something he loves. We really missed you Chris" Piper told him. Chris was happy to know everybody was doing okay, and he had missed them too. "yeah I know" He answered. He had his explanation, he knew how they were doing. It was time to go.

"Well, I think I should go now. Don't spend your time on looking for me, you won't find me, not magically and not in the normal way, Bianca and I made sure of that. If I want to see you again, talk to you again or something, then I will come to you, but you all need to give me time." Chris said, everybody looked sad, they did not want him to leave, especially when they didn't know if they would ever hear from him again. "Bye everyone!" Chris said, and he orbed away while hearing the goodbye's from everyone. The one of his mother he heard the loudest "Bye sweetie, we love you, you are always welcome here. Please come back again!" she had said. Chris orbed home, he needed to talk to Bianca, because now he had seen them again, what should he do?

**AN. And that was the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN. Hi everyone. Thx for still reading this story :P This is a bit of a filler. Enjoy. **

**I'm sorry for the bad English!**

Chapter 11

It had been a week since Chris's reunion, and Chris still didn't know what to do. Should he let them back in or not? It was the question that plagued him endlessly. Chris hadn't slept properly because of it. When Chris came home that day, Bianca had been waiting for him, demanding question as soon as he entered the house. She was so worried, when Chris had phoned her to tell her where he was he hadn't told her much. Obviously that had been a mistake because all Bianca knew was that Wyatt and Prue got attacked and that Chris left to help them.

_Flashback_

"_WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? WHERE WERE YOU? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! DO YOU EVEN CARE….." Bianca began yelling when she heard Chris entering the house. When she had woken up that morning she had found the bed empty, and after checking the whole house she had to conclude that Chris had already left. Obviously this had gotten her worried, what could have made Chris leave so early without saying anything. Then she had gotten the call from Chris, saying he had heard Wyatt call for help, and he had went to give it. Bianca was furious, how could he be so careless? Did he not know the dangers, he could have died, what if it had been a trap. Bianca's mind had been working nonstop, thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened. The longer it took for Chris to come home, the angrier she had become. In the end she had taken the kids to her mother's house so she could have a good talk with Chris when he came home. _

_Chris just stood there, letting her rage, listening to her insults. "So stupid, so careless, you have kids! A wife, did you even think about us" Chris heard when he tuned in again. Bianca had been going at him for 15 minutes straight. "Sweetie, if you could just calm down a bit, I know it was stupid, and reckless and aaaalll that other stuff you said, but if you would just let me explain" Chris had said, hoping to calm Bianca down. Thank god it had worked, Bianca had stopped yelling and motioned for him to start explaining. _

_He told her how he had heard Wyatt ask for help, and how he thought it had been a dream. "And when I woke up, I still heard Wyatt calling my name, so I realized it wasn't a dream. And well, our bond broke that day that I left, so it had to be bad if I heard him now. I didn't think, and I know that was stupid, but I couldn't just let him die!" He said. He had known it was a stupid action as soon as he orbed into the manor. He had known it was stupid as soon as he had seen all those demons, and the state of his family members. _

_Bianca just nodded, letting him know she was still listening. When Chris had begun his story she was still mad, but now she understood him. She knew how important family was, and how it was to Chris, to help people in need. If it had been her, she would have probably acted the same. Not that she would ever tell him that. "We'll need to discuss hearing things trough the bond again later. It is strange that after all these years you can hear him again". She wasn't really worried about the bond. It was probably because Chris had seen Wyatt again, and had given him somewhat of a chance that he could hear Wyatt in times of need. _

"_Yeah, it was strange. But anyways, I orbed right to the manor. And well it was a good thing I did too! I don't know how the demon managed it, but he had hit Wyatt with an energyball, so Wyatt was down, and barely hanging on. In simple terms, he was a dying man. Prue wasn't doing much greater. After Wyatt went down, all the remaining demons had ganged up on her. Prue was tired, and had been hit several times before I came. I vanquished the demons quickly and called for Lydia. I think Wyatt and Prue don't have a whitelighter because they never called one." Chris understood why the Halliwell family did not need a whitelighter, half of the family was gifted with the healing power. But that night he thought it was stupid, so stupid to not assign one outsider of the family as whilelighter. _

"_Lydia healed them, it took some time with Wyatt, I almost thought we were too late and that Wyatt wouldn't make it. But eventually the color came back to his face and he started breathing again. Prue also made it, it was more exhaustion with her." Chris concluded his story of the fight. Chris knew Bianca had been worried sick, and now that he told her the story, he really understood where she was coming from. Bianca just nodded, she had been shocked to hear that Wyatt had almost died, somehow she had always thought him to be invincible. "Wow, well I guess it's a good thing you are so reckless then. But really, this argument is not settled. We are going to have to talk about this, if not now, then sometime in the near future. You have a family to think about now, and I know you know that. It is why I was so upset with you earlier, I just couldn't believe you would risk your life like that" Bianca said, she was getting a bit embarrassed about her screaming from earlier. _

"_I know Bi, I know. I can't even believe myself, it was so stupid to run out like that, without anyone knowing where I went, and without knowing what I would get myself into. But well, Wyatt he sounded so desperate." Chris answered. It was the desperate tone that had gotten to Chris that morning. "I know sweetie, It's okay. We'll talk about it later. So what happened next, after you saved them, something must have happened, you were gone an awful lot of time" Bianca said, she was curious, had Chris talked with his family, who had he seen?_

"_Prue convinced me to stay. So, I said I would stay for a little while. Not long, at least that was the plan. Only Wyatt and Prue were home at the time. The rest of the family was on some trip. They would be home later in the evening. So, I figured it would be okay, I had already spoken to Wyatt, and well Prue had already seen me. So we went downstairs, talked a bit. I was just about to leave when the front door opened. Apparently Piper and Phoebe had felt that something was wrong, and they had rushed the whole family home, making them arrive hours before planned. Well, I was too slow to escape and they all saw me. Let me say, awkward" Chris chuckled, but Bianca knew Chris didn't found the situation all that funny. "And? How did they react?" she asked. She hoped they did not throw him out, or began yelling or something like that, not that she thought they would. _

"_Silence, I was met with silence. It took them some time to realize I was really there. Then they were apprehensive because they did not want to scare me away. So after some more silence I agreed to stay a bit longer, and we all ate breakfast. I actually helped Piper with preparing the meal." Bianca laughed, Chris had always loves cooking, so she wasn't surprised that even in that situation Chris would find a way to cook. _

"_My seat, the one I always used when I still lived there. It was open, they still know which seat was mine. I even have the suspicion is hasn't been used by anyone else. I didn't really want to sit there, but I did anyways. It wasn't that bad, and it was of course really silly of me to make a deal out of it, I mean it's just a chair" Chris found his thoughts silly now that he spoke them out loud, but Bianca understood. That chair meant something, it meant memories, but also a part of that family. He had a seat there for him, and Chris hadn't been sure if he wanted there to be a seat for him. _

"_Well, obviously they wanted to talk, wanted to explain. I really did not want that, but they looked so guilty, remorseful and hopeful, well you know I gave them a chance. So they explained. I could have thought of a lot of things, but their explanation, wow that shocked me" Chris said, making Bianca irritated, she wanted to know!_

_And so Chris explained over his time traveling business. How he came back in time to save the world from evil Wyatt. To save Wyatt from becoming evil. "I understand them now, well no I do not, not really. But some parts I can relate to." Chris said, Bianca still didn't know about the other Chris dying, and Chris wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her. What if she took it the same way his family did, what if she thought it could still happen and pushed him away? "Sweetie, I know that is not all, because that would explain nothing. You can tell me, I won't judge you, change my ways to you." Bianca said, sensing Chris' apprehension. _

"_The other Chris found out what had happened to Wyatt. In the end he did, but he was a bit too late. That Chris died, he was killed trying to protect Wyatt" Chris said as fast as he could, hoping that Bianca wouldn't understand it. But she did, and he knew she did because she gasped and stared at him in shock. "Y-You died?" She stuttered, now she understood why Chris would never have thought of this explanation. "Yeah, the other Chris died. Piper and Leo, they were afraid that because the other Chris died, I would die too. Obviously I will die, someday, but they thought it would happen as soon as I fought a demon, as soon as I used powers. Well they were wrong, but it was their reason for pushing me away from magic, therefore pushing me away from the family" Chris said, he was still not happy with this fact. Bianca was still in shock. "Who killed you?" She asked, wanting to know who she had to kill, who's clan she had to kill. "Gideon. An elder" Chris said, shocking Bianca even further. _

"_An elder? Why would an elder kill you?" Bianca said, she always heard and thought that elders were beings of good. "It was for the greater good, or so Gideon thought. Gideon thought Wyatt was too powerful, he had too much magic and that would be dangerous. So he thought of a plan to get rid of the danger. Then I came, announcing that Wyatt was evil. It only made Gideon more afraid, made him want to kill Wyatt even more. I was protecting Wyatt, the evil in his eyes. So I had to die, he didn't want to kill me, as I was a being of good, but he thought I would understand. It was after all for the greater good." Chris said. He couldn't believe how wrong Gideon was. If Gideon hadn't done anything, then Wyatt would not have gone evil. "But Gideon didn't succeed?" Bianca asked, what had happened?_

"_No he did not. He killed me, got Wyatt and took him to a cave. He tried to kill him, but Wyatt was too strong and used his force field to protect himself. Gideon teamed up with Barbas. But still they weren't strong enough to kill Wyatt. In the other reality, they kept Wyatt for months, before the family finally found him. In this time Wyatt's moral changed. And so later in life he became evil. But in this time I could tell Leo what had happened. He save Wyatt only after a couple of hours. So Wyatt isn't evil in this timeline" Chris explained, though he couldn't understand Gideon's reasoning. _

"_That is so wrong, on so many levels" Bianca said, not knowing how to react otherwise. Chris just nodded, he totally agreed. "In the end I told them a bit about myself. I couldn't forgive them, at least not then. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive them. I walked away, saying I would contact them if I wanted to" Chris ended his tale. Bianca understood, Chris would have to think about this, about the events of the day, before making decisions. _

_End flasback_

Bianca and Chris had talked about the reunion a couple of times. Bianca had said it would be Chris' decision. If he wanted to be a part of the family again, then Bianca would support him. Would he decide to ignore the events and the family again, she would also be a supporter. Though Bianca had the feeling she would see the family again, she would not tell him what she wanted. Chris had a lot to think about.

"Bi? Bianca? You know how I visited Victor, and he wasn't really in a good state?" Chris said the next day, when he walked into the kitchen where Bianca was preparing lunches for the kids. "yeah, what about it?" Bianca said, she knew Chris wasn't happy with the situation of Victor. "Well, I thought, since we both have the day of today, and the kids are going to school. Maybe we could visit him" Chris said, he had thought about it ever since he left that nursing home. He knew he couldn't change much about Victor's situation, but maybe it helped if he visited regularly. Bianca smiled, she wanted to visit Victor too. He had been the only nice one to Chris back in the day, and he had been supportive of their relationship too. "Sure we can visit him!" Bianca said. And so after dropping the kids off at school, they went to visit Victor.

Victor had been happy to see them, he didn't get visitors that often and it always brightened his day. Especially if it was a visit from his long lost grandson! They had talked for quite some time, Chris filling Victor in on anything in their lives. Victor loved to hear about his great grandchildren, and Bianca gave him some pictures of them, promising she would get better ones. After two hours Chris got a phone call and left the room.

"I want to thank you Bianca, for taking such good care of Chris when nobody else did. I can't express how grateful I am. You were there when nobody else was. You gave him love, support, a family. You made him happy! I know I haven't been the best for Chris, and that breaks my heart. But it is so good to see that you helped him. I'm really happy that you two are still together, I always rooted for you" Victor said, he was getting emotional, but still he smiled. He had wanted to thank Bianca ever since she sat a foot through the door. Bianca got tears in her eyes. His thank you was so heartfelt. "Oh Victor, you don't have to say thank you! I loved, and still love being in Chris' live!" Victor just nodded. "I know, you don't think it was anything special. But for Chris it was, and for me too" Victor said. Not long after that Chris joined the two again and they talked happily again.

"I'm really sorry grandpa, but we have to leave again. The school will be out soon, and we promised the kids to go to the zoo" Chris said, he didn't want to leave Victor here. Bianca wasn't happy with it either. "Bye Victor, it was really great seeing you again." Bianca said, kissing Victor on his cheeks. She left the room to give Chris some time alone. "I really wish I could change your situation Grandpa." Chris said, "Don't worry about it Chris. It is fine, really!" Victor missed living on his own, but he didn't want to worry Chris with that. "Go to your kids, and have a great time at the zoo" Victor said, and he waved Chris out.

"Bianca, I want to talk to you about Victor" Chris said that evening. Bianca nodded, she also wanted to talk about that. "We need to do something about that. I think we should invite him to stay here. I can work a bit less, and maybe we can ask my mother to help out a bit" Bianca answered. Chris smiled hugely, he wanted to propose the same idea. "I love you, you know that!" Chris said, he knew most women did not like it to have the grandfather of their husband living with them. Bianca laughed, she had always been a bit strange. "I'll talk with my mother about it okay?" she said. "Yeah, and I'll make arrangements with work and the nursing home. We should make it a surprise though, for Victor" Chris said, he was really happy that he could do something for Victor.

That night, when everybody else in the house was asleep Chris was still thinking. He would have to talk to Bianca about it. But maybe he should give his family a chance. Or at least give his children a chance to meet their family. Let them know their heritage.

Yeah maybe he could do that, just meet them again. They could always see what would happen next.

**AN. And that was another Chapter. Did you like it? I hope so! Please, please review!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN. Hi every one that is still reading this story! I am soo sorry for the long wait! And I'm really sorry for this chapter, as it is a very short chapter. I don't really like this chapter, but I hope you do, so enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Chris had finally decided, he would give his family some sort of a change. He had thought hard and long about it. It was weeks after the reunion and though Chris thought he had made the decision a couple of times before, he had never been so sure as he was now.

The hardest part of the decision wasn't for himself, he had already been hurt, they had already disappointed him. It wasn't even so hard for Bianca for she already knew of the Halliwells, and all the horrors. She already knew of all the pain and disappointment. No what had been hard about making the right decision were his children. He loved them, and he had promised himself that his kids would never have to go through anything he went through. They would be loved, just like he had always wanted. They would be cared for, just like he had always wished for. Yes, he would give them the childhood he longed for. He had promised himself and his kids that.

The day the twins were born Chris could hardly believe it, he was a father! He had been happy, oh so very happy. But somehow when the nurse walked into the room with the tiny babies in her arms all his fears came crashing in. Chris hadn't been able to move, say or even breathe. He would screw up, he would screw his kids up! Bianca had noticed his behavior, and had made sure the babies were save and had send the nurse away.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She had asked, she had an idea of what was wrong, but she had to have Chris admit it first. "I.. what if I screw this up Bi? What if I'm like my parents? What if they will grow up to hate me?" Chris had asked her, it were his biggest fears, and they were still his fears really.

Chris always tried his hardest to show his kids that he loved them, and cared for them. He always told them how special they were, and how he would do anything for them. Sure he had to discipline the kids, and make sure they weren't spoiled, but he told them he loved them at least each day.

"Sweetie, I know you. You're nothing like you're family. You will be the best father a child could ever wish for. Just look at them, and tell me Chris. Do you think you can't love them?" Bianca had answered when Chris voiced his fears. She always knew Chris had been afraid to have kids, she knew the reasons. She thought Chris was crazy to believe he couldn't be a good father.

And Chris had looked that day. He had looked at the two sleeping babies, and he knew. He knew how much he loved them, how much he cared for them. But still, deep down, he was afraid, just like he was afraid now.

How was he to make the right decision? His kids deserved the know their family, their whole family. But how was he to know that when he introduced his parents, brother, uncles, aunts and cousins to his kids, that they would treat them rightly?

He knew, rationally, that his family couldn't really hirt his kids, he would be there every visit. But still, what if he trusted them, and let his kids in their care, what if they would make his kids feel unwanted?

Chris had struggled with all of this while making his decision, and in the end he decided that he would let his kids meet the Halliwell family, but he would make sure to not trust them fully, to always be on the lookout.

A week later Chris, Bianca, Jason and Sophia were on their way to the Halliwell manor. The twins were ecstatic, ever since their father had told them about his side of the family they had wanted to meet them. Jason and Sophia always found it strange that they only had one sided family, while most of their cousins and friends had family from both their parents sides. "Oh, I can't wait to meet everybody daddy!" Sophia said, she had a hard time with keeping quiet, she was very nervous and a little bit afraid. Jason and Sophia had listened in to a conversation between their parents and had learned about his fathers youth. Ever since Jason and Sophia had been scared that the family wouldn't love them either, they were after all Chris's kids, and therefore like him.

"Sweetie, why are you so nervous" Chris asked his daughter, he also looked at his son, since he could sense both of his kids being afraid. "Daddy, Sophia and I, well we listened to you and mummy talking, and you said that your mommy and daddy didn't love you!" Jason said, "And well, we are you're children, so what if they don't love us either?" Sophia said, she didn't really like the fact that Jason told their father about the spying, but she was really worried.

"Ohh, kids! You know not to listen to us when we send you out of the room!" Bianca said, she would leave the comforting to Chris this time. "Jason and Sophia, don't ever do that again!" Chris said angry, he never wanted his kids to know about his youth. "They will love you, how could they not?" Bianca began comforting, she thought Chris would start with that right away, but she did understand his anger.

"Just because my parents and I didn't get along when I was younger, doesn't mean they will hate you. They will love you as soon as they lay eyes on you!" Chris said, hoping this would be true. "Really?" Sophia asked in a tiny voice. "Yes, really!" Bianca answered. They soon arrived at the manor.

Chris took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He had called them yesterday, to make sure they were home, and to make sure they were okay with him visiting. Of course as soon as he spoke his name, he heard his mother crying. Apparently the whole family had been present and everybody had began yelling into the phone. It had been a long phonecall, but eventually they made the arrangements. Then he had talked to Wyatt some more, he wouldn't hang up the phone, and Chris really couldn't deny his begging brother some time.

Wyatt told him how afraid he had been that he would never call them ever again, and that he was lost once again. Chris assured him that he wouldn't just do that anymore. They had talked a bit longer, before Chris finally told him he had to go, and he would see him the next day.

Rinnggg… It only took 3 seconds before the door flew open, and Chris was pulled into a hug. "I'm so happy you came to see us!" Piper said, before letting her son go, then she noticed the rest on the doorstep. "Oh my! I'm sorry how rude of me! Come in, come in!" Piper said. Soon everybody was seated and introduced.

Just like Chris had promised, his family had loved Jason and Sophia as soon as they laid eyes on them. Both the kids loved the Halliwell family as well. They talked, and played games, ate and Bianca was happy to see that the Halliwell family had changed. For once they included Chris in everything.

At the end of the evening Piper pulled Bianca apart. Bianca was really startled, and a bit worried. Piper had never liked Bianca, and had always tried to stop the relationship between Chris and her. "What do you want?" Bianca said, not even bothering to be nice, she was still a bit mad at Piper for being such an horrible mother, and for all the failed attempts in stopping Chris from seeing her. "I want to apologize for my behavior towards you all those years ago. I see now, how good you are for Chris, how much you love and care about him. I was afraid back then, to see him leave. I'm sure he has told you the story" Piper said, hoping that she could mend things with the phoenix. "Yes, he told me about all your stupid fears" Bianca said curtly. She wasn't giving in, this was her revenge. "Yes, stupid fears. I was stupid, and I will regret my decisions and behavior for the rest of my life." Piper answered, hoping to make Bianca see how sorry she was. Piper wasn't dumb, Bianca could tell Chris to stop seeing the family, and Chris would listen to her.

"I would never tell Chris to stop seeing you, or would I forbid my children from seeing their family. I know that is what you are scared of. I don't want your fake apology, I won't forgive you, until you have earned my forgiveness, though I'm sure you shouldn't crave for my forgiveness, but for the forgiveness from Chris" Bianca said, and Piper was shocked, how did she know my fears? "I hope you're all not under the impression that Chris already forgave you, because he did not. He just wants to make his kids happy, and he thought it didn't feel right to not give them the whole family" Bianca said, she quickly walked away after that.

It was late in the evening when Chris and his family finally left. He thought the day had been a great success, and couldn't be more happy for his kids. "So, what did my mother do?" Chris asked, when the children were in their beds, and Bianca and he were finally lounging on the couch.

"She apologized, though I don't really think it was sincere, since she acted out of fear" Bianca said, she knew Chris would be angry about this, but he deserved to know the truth. "What was she afraid of?" Chris asked, though he already knew. "She was afraid I would tell you or the children to stop seeing them" Bianca answered. Chris just nodded, how could she!

"Don't be angry at her, it is a very rational fear. I don't like her, she knows that. She doesn't like me either, so it is really not that strange" Bianca said, "I don't want you to be angry at your mother, just give them the chance you wanted to give them. They might surprise you, and even me" Bianca said, then she went to bed, leaving Chris alone to think.

He knew Bianca was right, he should just give them the change. And he would, just like he promised, but maybe, maybe he should look out for his mother.

**AN. So this was the chapter, what did you think? Please review, because it really makes me update faster, and it helps me with the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN. We are nearing the end of this story, I am really out of interesting things to happen for this story, so there won't be much chapters after this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

It was a couple of weeks later, and Chris had kept his promise. He and the twins visited the Halliwell family more often now. Chris had talked about it with Bianca, and they had both come to the conclusion that Bianca should stop visiting them for some time. While Chris was sure most of the family was okay with his choice and were happy that Bianca was now a part of the family, some were still being stubborn and couldn't get over their old morals. This fitted mostly for Piper, but Leo too made a problem about Bianca.

"Chris, I love you, we all love you, you know that! We just don't want to see you get hurt, is that so wrong of us?" Piper had argued one time when Chris had asked about her reasons for her behavior towards Bianca. "Really Piper, you're going to pull the concerned mother card on me? Are you stupid or something? Bianca and I love each other, nothing will ever change that, and especially not your stupid thoughts on the matter" Chris could not believe his ears, after all these years Piper would still try and break Bianca and Chris up! "I can't believe you! How dense can you get, just because Bianca had phoenix blood in her you don't like her. She is not a demon, she is an loving and caring woman! She fights demons for crying out loud! When will it get through your thick skulls? I won't ever leave her, I won't ever hurt her, and I won't ever listen to you all bashing her! Just like she would never leave or hurt me!" Chris was beginning to get really angry, this was the umpteenth time he had to defend Bianca to his family, and frankly he was getting sick of it.

So after that one visit Chris had stopped their visits for a while, it was strange for him, having the power now. Still Bianca thought it was stupid to break up their newly found family love just because of some words, and so she made the arrangements for a visit, only this time she was coming, and this time she would show those people how much she loved her husband, and how wrong they were.

That's how the family found themselves arguing on a nice Sunday afternoon. "Just stop making judgments! The nerve of the woman, Bianca thought. She was very angry as was Chris. Piper had told the kids to play outside, she would show Chris once and for all how poorly he had chosen his girl. She had started to make cruel comments to Bianca, and soon enough the argument had started. Too bad for Piper that Chris knew what she was up to, and to bad for the rest that Bianca knew this too. Still that wouldn't stop her from insulting Piper, she had just about enough of the woman.

The argument went on and on, until an scared scream made them all go quiet '' Mommmyy! Dadddy! HEEEEEEEELLLLPPP!'' they heard Sophia yell, before some explosions went off, then it went totally silent. Chris and Bianca jumped into action as soon as the first word reached their ears, running like crazy people. Just as they entered the garden they say two demons shimmering away with their children. "Noooooo!'' Bianca yelled, but it had no use, they were too late and the children were already gone. Bianca burst into tears, while Chris just stood there looking shocked.

'' Okay people listen up, I want Wyatt and Bianca looking through the book, try to indentify the demons, Piper pick some of the cousins and start making potions, any potions as long as they help us! Leo and Paige, go and see the elders gather information! Phoebe pick some and start scrying, I will do some spells!" Chris said, as soon as he got over his shock, this was no time for stupid staring, he needed to save his kids!

And so everybody scrambled up to do their job, Piper started telling people to get her ingredients. Paige and Leo orbed away as quickly as they could, and Coop went to see if any cupids had information, you never know. Prue went to other magical beings to gather info, and so the family split up and began working. Nobody fought with one another. Their family had been hurt, and is was saving time!

'' how could this happen? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!'' Bianca was losing it, the sight of her two babies in the arms of demons was so wrong, on so many levels. Tears fell from her eyes, her whole face was black from the mascara. '' Bianca, I need you to calm down'' Wyatt said, trying in fain to calm his sister-in-law down. He was scared and nervous too, he couldn't imagine how Bianca and Chris must be feeling, having their kids been kidnapped. Though Chris seemed to be doing pretty well. '' What if we can't find them, or if we do what if we are too late? They will hurt them!'' Bianca wailed, she knew now was not the time for panicking, and crying and moaning, but right now she really didn't care. She was a mother and her babies were in danger.

'' Sweetie, we will find them, we will be on time, and they will be fine!'' Chris said, he had heard Bianca yelling and knew his wife had a breakdown, Chris wasn't surprised, he was only minutes away from having a breakdown himself, the only reason he was still standing was because his family needed him right now, and they needed him sane. Bianca ran to Chris, and hugged him tightly, she was still crying, but Chris' words had helped a bit. "how do you know?'' Bianca asked, she really didn't know how Chris did it, how he was still standing strong.

'' Because they are our children, our family. We fight for our family, we will find them Bianca, even if it is the last thing I do, I promise'' Chris said, trying to calm his wife down, trying to make her see reason so she could help them. '' You're right, I can't believe I let myself act this way, we need to get into action'' Bianca said, looking into Chris' eyes.

Hours, dozens of potions and spells they were ready for action. Scrying gave them nothing, the elders or any other magical beings had no information, and the torture of some demons hadn't helped either, but finally after some searching in the underworld they knew where to be. They had to fight of the clan that had almost killed Wyatt and Prue months back. They all thought the whole clan was vanquished, but apparently they had more in numbers than the family could have thought. And now they wanted revenge.

'' I can't believe it! How could we let this happen? How could we not know that the clan was still seeking revenge? I mean, I knew they wanted revenge, I researched them and everything, I should have known they had a couple of dozen or more at their stupid lair…'' Prue was rambling, she was very scared and was feeling very guilty. '' Prue, it is not your fault, how were you to know about the rest of the clan? We both fought them, I did not know about this tiny piece of information either'' Chris said, though he was blaming himself too, he should have made sure there were no survivors, he knew how dangerous it was to not kill an entire clan, since they will always seek revenge. '' Just let it go Prue, what if's won't help us, or the kids for that matter'' Wyatt said, he knew why Prue felt the way she did, he had felt it often before, guilt, but she wasn't to blame, nobody was this time. '' You can stop thinking that way too Chris'' Bianca said, after her breakdown she quickly regained her senses.

'' Would it be a good idea if we got the phoenix clan to help? It would certainly give us numbers'' Chris said, trying to form a battle plan. Piper wanted to say something, she wanted to tell Chris that the Phoenix clan were demons, and that they were dangerous, but Bianca had already shimmered out, and was already informing them. Soon enough the Phoenix clan was informed and one by one they were filling up the Halliwell manor.

Bianca quickly gave the whole clan an explanation of what had happened, what they had done so far. Prue told them about the clan they were fighting, and about the family's history with them. So they began forming a battle plan, most of the Halliwell family was impressed by the Phoenix clan, they were sure good in their job! The only one who wasn;t happy with everything was Piper, but she knew when to shut up, and so she wisely kept quiet. The chance of succeeding in rescuing the twins was far greater with the phoenix clan's help.

So at the end of the afternoon everything was ready, everyone was informed of their task during the battle, they were all given potions and spells and everybody knew where to go and what to do. '' People, giddy up, it's time to save the brats'' Lynn said, she had been so scared when she heard her daughter telling her that her grandchildren were kidnapped, she had shimmered to the manor as quickly as she could, helping the best as she could. She hoped, oh how she hoped that everything would be okay.

Soon enough everybody had made their way to the demon lair, explosions, screams, spells, daggers, energyballs, lightning-shocks, potions. I was an complete mess in the lair, everybody was fighting for their and their family's lives. Chris and Bianca began looking for their kids as soon as they materialized in the lair. And after some fighting and saving they saw what they were looking for. The twins were in a cage, looking scared as hell. "mommy and daddy are coming sweeties, we're coming'' said Bianca, and they began to make their way to the twins.

Just as they reached the cage Bianca was hit, '' Aaaah!'' she yelled, falling down. Chris killed the demon quickly and made sure Bianca was okay. '' I'm okay, get the kids out of that cage'' yelled Bianca, trying to get up again. Chris did as told, and got the kids out of their cage.

"are you two okay?" Chris asked as soon as the twins were freed, looking them over to make sure. The twins were crying, they were very scared and had some bruises but other than that they were okay. ''it's okay, you're okay, we're okay'' Bianca said as a mantra, trying to calm herself and her kids down. '' Sweeties, I need you to listen to me, okay? You can't leave our sight, do you hear me? Stay with us at all times, don't try to help, don't try to be heroic, we're going to get you out of here okay?" Chris said, getting the kids in between Bianca and himself, in the hopes they would be shielded from the fight. The twins nodded, and made sure they were right besides their parents.

'' We need to get to the other side of the cave, I think the leader or somebody put an anti orbing and shimmering spell on the lair as soon as we arrived" Chris said after several failed attempts at orbing, Bianca had no luck either. "Okay!'' Bianca yelled, trying to be heard over all the noise. '' let's go'' Chris said, and slowly Bianca, Chris, Jason and Sophia made their way through the lair, and through the fights.

They were almost at the other side when they heard an desperate yell: '' NOOOOOOOOO!'' Bianca and Chris spinned around, trying to see what was going on, but the only thing they saw was an huge fireball coming their way, it was getting closer really fast. '' Duck!'' '' Look out!'' yells were heard from all around them, but the fire ball was coming right at them way too fast. The bystanders could only do one thing, and that was hoping, begging and praying that they would find a way out.

'' Noooooo!'' Was all the Halliwell family and Phoenix clan heard as they saw the fire surrounding Chris, Bianca and the twins.

**AN. And that was an cliffhanger, sorry! But really I just had to stop it here. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN. Last chapter! Sorry for the English. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Everyone was silent, even the demons watched with bated breaths at the fire that consumed the little family. As the fire and smoke cleared all you could see was Chris's form lying on top on his family, as if he had been protecting them. The family, thinking they were all death, got more angry than ever before and within seconds the remaining demons had been vanquished. Tears had appeared in everybody's eyes as Piper ran to her son, sobs wracking her body. "No, nononono, please no!"She said as she neared the bodies.

A groan was heard, some coughs and moving could be seen from under Chris. "Mommy?" Sophia asked, Jason was coughing and Bianca was trying to move. The only one remaining silent and unmoving was Chris. "Chris?" Bianca asked, trying to move the body above her. Chris didn't move, "Chris?" Bianca asked, this time more urgent, fear creeping in her voice. "Jason? Sophia?" She asked then, getting two answers. Bianca sighed in relieve, if they could talk they should be okay at least. "Chris, sweetie, please wake up!" Bianca said, still not really knowing what was wrong with Chris and if he was even alive.

Lynn and Prue had gotten Sophia and Jason from under their parents and were now scanning for injuries, they hoped that hey had come in time, and it seemed like they had. The twins only had some bruises. "Oh, thank god, I don't know what would have happened if they had been seriously injured" Lynn said, but she was still afraid for her daughter and son-in-law. Wyatt, Paige were starting to heal the twins, while Leo got Bianca. Bianca had been hurt some more, but it was pretty obvious that Chris had succeeded in protecting his family. Bianca had an broken arm from the fall and some burns. Sadly Chris wasn't so lucky, the skin that was visible had all been burned, and it seemed like his clothes had melted into his skin. It was truly an awful sight.

Piper hugged Chris to her body, crying, begging desperately for him to wake up. Soon Bianca joined her. "Piper, Bianca I need you two to move away from Chris" Wyatt said, motioning for the family to help him. Wyatt then felt for a pulse. "Come on little brother, you aren't one to give up, think about your family! Please Chris give me a pulse" and after some searching Wyatt got his wish. He found a pulse, a very weak one, but still a pulse. "O thank god!" Wyatt yelled, he immediately started to heal, Leo and Paige joining is fairly quickly. It took a long time, which showed them how close Chris had gotten to death, but in the end Chris coughed, and opened his eyes. "Ahhhh, my head" were the first words he spoke. Bianca laughed through her tears. Soon her laugh stopped and she advanced on the poor man.

"How dare you scare me like that! If you ever even think about going to the brink of death I'll make sure to revive you just to kill you myself! Are you crazy? Do you know how scared I was, I thought you we're dead! Dead Chris! Jumping on us like that, don't you see how stupid that is!" Bianca said, stopping only to take a breath. She wanted to rant on but quiet words from Chris stopped her. "I'm so sorry" was all Chris managed to whisper, before falling asleep, he had been healed, but he had totally exhausted himself and his magic by saving his family.

Carefully Wyatt took Chris in his arms, and together with the rest of the family they orbed to the manor, where Chris was laid in bed. Chris slept for 2 days straight, but in the end he made a full recovery.

Chris and Bianca both physically made a full recovery, but they never let Jason and Bianca out of their sight anymore, their sleep was full with nightmares. They weren't the only ones affected, it had shaken everybody, especially the close call of Chris. But the two that were most affected were Jason and Bianca. The family had tried to talk to them a lot, but they never really got straight answers as what to had happened in the cave. Though they had found the kids almost unharmed, and the few bruises they did had were healed quickly it was pretty obvious the kids were still horribly shaken from the whole event.

They didn't want to be alone anymore, they didn't talk as much as they used to, resorting to only talk when something was directly asked. They didn't play with their toys much and were often found just sitting on a chair staring at nothing. After two weeks Bianca and Chris had enough, there kids had a problem, and they couldn't watch them and do nothing.

Chris made an appointment with a psychologist, one that was also a witch, so that the children could talk freely about what happened. Jason and Sophia didn't really react to the therapy at first, it seemed that it wouldn't help, some sessions made it look that the twins only got worse. The therapist had also decided that group session was in order, to make sure the kids know how much their parents love them, and care for them. Bianca had been mad about this, she always let her children know that they were loved, but still they went.

"I would like for you and Bianca to talk about what happened from your point of views" Alan said, he was the twins psychologist. "You want us to tell them what happened? During the fight or before that?" Bianca asked, she wasn't all that happy with the question. "before" Alan answered. Chris thought it would be best if he began talking, Bianca would just rather forget everything, and would have a hard time talking. "well we heard you two yell, I thought my heart stopped, that the world had stopped. As soon as we heard you we ran, but we were too late. Your mother began crying, she was so worried" Chris said, both Bianca and he felt guilty that their kids could have been taken away, they felt like they failed to protect their children. "We started searching for you two immediately, everybody was informed and got a task, we worked as fast as we could, and by the end of the day we finally had everything in order and found you." Chris said, he wasn't sure he could talk about the fight, everybody thought he had no recollection of what had happened, but he knew everything, he knew he had almost been killed by a huge fireball.

"The whole family helped to save you two, and well after some fighting we got you two and made our way out of the cave" Bianca continued, knowing Chris couldn't. She didn't want to tell the kids about the fire, and about how their father had almost died to save them. But slowly they were coming around. They had made sure the kids didn't know about the fireball, they knew it was wrong, but did it anyway, neither Chris nor Bianca could live with the knowledge, so how were two 5 year olds to live with it? It had been a hard session, and it hadn't been the only one, but step by step the family got better. It were tiny baby steps, but it were steps none the less and Chris couldn't be happier.

It seemed that an awful event was all that was needed for the Halliwell family to really accept Bianca into the family, even Piper had accepted her. Piper had told her sisters that seeing her child laying unmoving and not breathing because he had thrown himself above his family to protect them she couldn't really not accept Chris. She was so afraid to lose him, and she knew she would if she didn't accept Bianca. In the end Bianca and Piper found that they quite liked each other, and you could often find them talking about raising magical children or cooking. Bianca had, just like Piper, a hard time accepting she would never be really normal, and that her live would always be interrupted for demon hunting.

Slowly the whole family started to heal, not just from the kidnapping of the twins, the event as it was now called, but also from the past. Chris really wanted to be a part of this family again, but he always had this nagging voice in the back of his head that told him stories about the past, and made him afraid of trusting them. He had told Bianca so.

"I really want to forgive and forget you know. I love to see everybody happy and healthy. It is great and all, but I just can't totally relax, I can't totally give myself to them. I am so afraid that they will hurt me again, I don't know if I could handle it if they did" Chris said one afternoon, voicing one of his greatest fears. "Sweetie you don't need to feel guilty about that, it is totally understandable. I know I would feel just like you would I be put in that situation" Bianca replied, she was happy Chris had told her this, she had wanted to talk about it for quite some time now, but she wasn't sure how to broach the subject. "Sweetie, I know something that might help you" Bianca proceeded cautiously, she didn't know how Chris would react to her idea. "What?" Chris asked, but at the same time he feared the answer. "Well, maybe you should see a psychologist, get some therapy. I know you think your youth wasn't all that bad, and it wasn't abuse in your eyes. But I know better okay, I can see how it affected you and how it still affects you" Bianca answered. "WHAT?" Chris said, not happy with her answer. But somewhere deep down he knew she was right. "Just think about it okay? For me?" Bianca said, getting up. She would give Chris time to think about it.

In the end Chris listened and he had made an appointment. He was now anxiously waiting in the waiting area. He really didn't like this, his youth really wasn't that bad, not bad enough to take therapy. He was doing it to make Bianca happy.

After his first appointment though, Chris wasn't so sure about his youth anymore. The stuff the psychologist said had gotten Chris thinking. He had to tell her about his youth, about how his parents had treated him, and then Anna, the psychologist, had asked him if he never felt the need to press charges. As she said it, his parents had abused him, maybe not physically but sure emotionally. Chris had never really thought about it like that. In the end Anna had convinced him to come back, only this time not for Bianca but for himself. She had pointed out he really did have some issues, issues that he would never had if he hadn't been treated like that. And so he went, once a week. He found that he really liked the session with Anna, and that they actually seemed to help.

Life turned to normal after some time, though Jason, Sophia en Chris still went to therapy, the family couldn't avoid getting back into their everyday routine from before. It seems to help too, soon the children went back to school. Bianca and Chris, though still a bit more worried about their children than before also managed to continue with their lives, getting back to work etc.

Though routines came back, there were some changes. Firstly the Halliwell family became a part of that routine, with weekly visits. Changes were also made in the Phoenix clan, fighting against demons had changed their views, and now they worked together with the Halliwell family, never had the light and good side of magic been so strong. Demons stood no change against their combined forces. They even had made battle plans together, no demon got away now, and for both parties life was a bit easier, the group was so big now, that they had thought of shifts, so people would know when they were on call, and the other knew they could go on with their plans without interruption, it worked out rather brilliantly.

New friendships were made and old prejudices were forgotten. Life was good for the Phoenix and Halliwell clan.

**AN. And that was the last chapter. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. epilogue

**AN. And this is the epilogue, I really hope you like the ending and that it gives you all the answers to really close this story. I hope you all liked this story, I know I liked writing it! So Enjoy this last chapter of family ties!**

Epilogue.

Chris smiled, it was a wonderful day. The twins now both teens were outside playing soccer, well there was more bickering than actually playing going on, but still. Bianca sat near the twins, growing more amused with every insult that was thrown. Most parents would frown when their kids would insult each other, but Bianca and Chris both knew it was just playful bickering, and they weren't using very bad language. They also both knew how strong the bond between the siblings was, and that they would never hurt each other in any way.

"Why are they arguing this time?" Chris asked when he sat next to Bianca, giving her a glass of ice tea. 'Thank you" Bianca said, taking a sip. "Ahh, I think it is because Sophia doesn't know all the rules, and Jason thinks she is cheating, although I'm pretty sure some of the comments are about stuff we aren't allowed to know" Bianca said with a knowing smile. Chris knew Bianca had full knowledge about everything, he wasn't sure if he even want to know how she knew it. "played spy lately?" Chris asked, Bianca laughed but gave no answer.

"I wasn't cheating, you just can't explain the rules" Sophia said, "Hmmpf, I can! You just don't understand" Jason answered. "Haa, me not understanding something, you just can't handle losing from your sister" Sophia replied. "Me? Losing from you?" Jason said, and he began laughing. "yeah, laugh all you want, but I will show you!" Sophia said. In the end they never played the game, they were too busy with arguing.

There was also another reason that Bianca and Chris were so happy to see their children bickering without a care in the world. Both Jason and Sophia had been very shaken up after their abduction when they were 5 years old. They hadn't been hurt very badly, just some bruises and some harsh words. But still the whole ordeal had left its mark. It took a lot of love, patience, therapy sessions and talking to get the kids over it. At first the twins didn't want to be alone without at least one of their parents. It was even harder to separate Jason and Sophia. After a year of therapy they got increasingly better, and now nobody could even see that they had a childhood trauma.

Chris reflected on the last decade or so, a lot had changed that was for sure. Ever since seeing Wyatt in the streets his live had been changing. The relationship with his family was awkward for a long time, but somewhere along the way they managed to repair it. Chris could now honestly say he had forgiven his family, something he thought would never happen. He was sure if you told a twenty year old Chris all this, that he would have laughed, but it was all the truth now.

The bond between Wyatt and Chris was also back full force, Chris had found that a bit disconcerting, he didn't really want Wyatt in his head all the time like in the past. But he found that blocking Wyatt was quite simple, and the bond had come in handy when fighting demons. Wyatt had been ecstatic when he found out. It had taken a long time for Chris to fully trust Wyatt again. Though in his head Chris knew Wyatt wasn't really at fault, he had just been a kid back then, but his heart thought otherwise and it had prevented him from fully forgiving and trusting Wyatt. It took Chris nearly dying, Wyatt saving him and a screaming Bianca to really make Chris understand Wyatt was sorry for his actions, and so the bond had been restored.

The last ones to be forgiven were Piper and Leo, Mom and Dad now again. Chris had really felt betrayed by them for not telling him his past. They were his parents and parents were supposed to love and care about their children, something they had neglected to do in their fear endorsed state. Chris himself had also went to therapy after Bianca had pointed out that even though Chris assured everyone that he was fine, and didn't care about his past anymore, it was still a sore point, and it still affected him. So reluctantly Chris had went to therapy and had found that Bianca had been right, his childhood had affected him much more than he had willingly admitted, he had gone to therapy for several years, since he had quite some problems, bit in the end he worked all of them out.

It had changed Chris, he was now a stronger and more confident that he had ever been, his self-image had also improved, something that had made Bianca really happy. Finally Chris could see that he was a good, loving, caring and sweet man, the man she loved.

"Daddy? Are we still going to the manor tonight for dinner?" Sophia asked, sometime during Chris' musings Jason and Bianca had stopped arguing. "Yes, we are" Chris answered. The Halliwell family had grown in the last ten years, Chris' brother and cousins now all had families of their own, and everybody was gathering at the manor tonight to celebrate the anniversary of Piper and Leo's marriage. "What time are we leaving?" Jason asked, jumping on his sisters back. "Jason! Get off!" Bianca yelled, throwing Chris off. "We're leaving sometime near 6 O'clock" Bianca answered, but she wasn't sure if Jason had heard, because he was running from Bianca. "Sometimes it feels like their still just 7 years old" Biaca sighed, but she had a smile on her face. Chris nodded, he was still watching his family.

He could honestly say that he was a happy and content man. He had a wonderful family, what more could he ask for?

**An. And that's it! Please review for one last time, just to let me know what you thought of this whole story, I would really appreciate it! Bye!**


End file.
